Can Love Has a Manual?
by ADIKTIF
Summary: Jika ingin mencari langkah dalam melakukan sesuatu, sebaiknya hindari langkah dari wikihow. Aomine telah membuktikan bahwa langkah disana sama tidak efektifnya dengan memiliki 10 remote untuk mengganti channel pada satu televisi. Wikihow!AU [Collab Fic by SUICCHON, Jetstruck, Holyverde, Nejumi]
1. Cha Cha Cha My Way to You

A/N: Halo semuanyaa...! Selamat Hari Aokaga! Kali ini ADIKTIF punya sebuah fic collab untuk hari terspesial ini. Semoga readers semua terhibur, feel free memberi review, follow, dan favorite cerita kita dan terima kasih yang telah membaca!

Kuroko no Basket (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi

.

.

* * *

Ch 01: Cha Cha Cha My Way To You

Oleh Jetstruck

.

* * *

.

Selasa terasa seperti dientak alu luncung.

Terprediksi, jadi Aomine membiarkan hari bergulir. Entah dimana ia mencari kepeduliannya, entah di jeda waktu tidur siangnya atau di berbagai tempat sepi yang tersiram hangatnya sinar matahari atau di serakan bungkus _chiki-chiki_ dan kotak karton susu pisang, ia tidak bersiap mengobok hanya untuk menghadapi Selasa. Terlalu awal di minggu ini untuk Satsuki meneriaki paginya atau Wakamatsu meneriaki siangnya.

Tetapi Aomine sudah terlanjur berjanji—secara tidak langsung dan dengan cara yang paling Aomine—bahwa ia akan lebih responsif dan empatik semenjak Kekalahan Pertamanya, ia pikir ia setidaknya memberi pesan kepada Satsuki untuk tidak datang latihan. Sembari ia mengambil ponselnya, jarinya mendorong koin ke _vending machine_ dan menekan tombol untuk Susu Pisang Momogi, dimana ia melihat refleksi di kacanya, sebuah figur familiar di seberang jalan.

Aomine menoleh, setelah menyambar kotak susunya, pada Kagami Taiga yang mengobok-obok tas sekolah dan sebelum Aomine kabur, gerakan tertangkap rivalnya dan Kagami menaikkan satu alis, "Ah, Aomine!"

Apa ia benar-benar memanggilnya? Aomine melirik sisinya dengan canggung. "Ha?"

Kagami berlari kecil ke arahnya, "apa kamu ada uang kecil? Bapaknya tidak ada kembalian dan aku hanya punya selembar ini," ujarnya menunjukkan selembar 1000 Yen.

' _Oh.'_ Aomine menurunkan kelopaknya dan merogoh dompet dengan helaan napas, "berapa butuhnya?"

"Eeh… 275," Aomine menyerahkan beberapa koin dan Kagami menerimanya dengan cengiran, "makasih!"

Aomine menarik jari yang tersentuh ke saku celananya dan menatap rivalnya menyerahkan uangnya dan menerima sebuah majalah. Ia akan melangkah, tetapi sebelum ia berhasil kabur, Kagami sudah berlari mengejarnya dan menghalangi jalannya, "Aomine, tunggu!" Serunya. "Biar aku ganti uangnya."

Aomine mendengus lalu mencoba berjalan melewatinya, "tidak usah, itu hanya recehan," tetapi Kagami kembali menutupi sisinya. "Hey."

"Kalau burger?"

Aomine berkedip pada determinasi yang tertulis di wajahnya, _ini lagi?_ "Enggak lah."

"Waktu itu mau."

Aomine memutar bola matanya, "karena kamu memaksa!"

"Tapi aku belum kembalikan sepatumu," ujar Kagami dengan nada kecil.

"Aku udah bilang buat kamu saja." Aomine mencoba melewatinya tetapi Kagami menutupi sisinya. "Minggir."

"Apa karena kamu sukanya teriyaki burger?" Kagami menatap inosen dan Aomine kadang bertanya apa ia terlalu lugu untuk seorang yang mengalahkannya dengan dedikasi tinggi.

" _Hah…?!_ Aku tidak mau apa-apa," Aomine tidak percaya ia tengah pelotot-pelototan dengan _ace_ Seirin tetapi lihatlah. Kagami akhirnya membalik badan.

"Aku sedang tidak ada latihan. Biar… biar aku traktir," kembali suaranya mengecil, tetapi membesarkan kalimat selanjutnya. "Hanya karena sepatu, oke?"

Aomine menatap keras pada punggung rivalnya. Orang ini ingin apa…? Walau Aomine tidak merasa sedang berbaik hati tetapi ia akhirnya menghela napas sembari membuang pandangannya, "jika kamu bisa membuatku tidak bosan dengan one-on-one."

Kagami menoleh ke belakangnya dengan kedua mata melebar dan Aomine menghiraukan keinginan aneh untuk menyunggingkan senyum, " **hanya** sebentar."

"Yes!"

Aomine mengikutinya dan bertanya-tanya apa ia lupa sesuatu.

.

* * *

.

Aomine meminum botol air yang terdekat sembari bertanya apa ia mulai kerasan dengan si rambut merah ribut ini. " _Ahomine_ …! Itu bukan minummu, brengsek!"

' _Aku ganti pikiranku—'_ tetapi ia memperhatikan Kagami menarik air dari tangannya dan meneguk dengan cepat, memperhatikan jakunnya bergerak sesuai arahnya menelan dan ia berpikir, mungkin ini lebih rumit dari yang ia kira. "Aku mau pulang," putusnya.

"Ha? Tunggu, Aomine!" Kagami berjalan mendekat sembari menggoyang-goyang kepalanya dan menyiprati keringat kemana-mana, "apa kamu punya _e-mail?"_

Aomine melangkah menjauh dan menyeka wajahnya dengan cemberut menghias, "tidak."

"Keh—apa salahnya berbagi kontak, doang!"

Aomine menatap tangan yang berkacak pinggang dan Aomine tahu apa salahnya. "Mungkin karena kamu terlalu memaksa, aku tidak mau memberikan."

"Terserah, aku hanya ingin mengajak one-on-one lagi. Aku tidak puas dengan skorku sekarang!" Aomine mendengus tetapi mengeluarkan ponselnya. Tetapi sebelum ia menyerahkannya, notifikasi menunjukkan pesan ke tujuh kali dan tiga miscall dari Satsuki.

' _DAI-CHAN KENAPA TIDAK LATIHAN?!'_

Oh, itu yang ia lupakan.

Kagami melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan Aomine menaikkan satu alis. "Kamu seharusnya bilang kamu ada jadwal latihan."

"Bukankah aku ada alasan saat aku tidak bilang?" Aomine memutar-mutar ponselnya dengan dua jari.

"Kuroko bilang kau rajin latihan," gumam Kagami kali ini mengikat gakurannya pada pinggangnya. "Sepertinya ia hanya berlebihan." Aomine tidak menjawab karena sekarang Kagami mengikutinya berjalan keluar dari lapangan. "Apa kamu begitu tidak sukanya sebenarnya dengan latihan? Anggota lain berusaha keras—"

"Dan aku mengapresiasi itu," Aomine menolehnya dengan ekspresi sedikit jengkel, "tapi aku merasa one-on-one seperti ini lebih bermanfaat, oke, daripada latihan dengan regime yang sama berulang-ulang dengan orang-orang yang kapasitasnya sama."

Kagami berhenti berjalan dan Aomine menoleh ke arahnya dengan bingung. "…kamu baru saja mengatakan one-on-one ini lebih berguna?"

Oh, hm. Ia tidak bermaksud membuat itu terkesan seperti pujian, tapi Kagami terlihat anehnya senang. "…Dan?"

"Hah! Sudah kuduga kamu tidak benar-benar bosan dengan permainanku." Kagami melompat ke sisinya sembari menyikut lengannya dan Aomine mengepal karena senyuman lebar itu terasa aneh jika diarahkan kepadanya. Aomine membuang mukanya dan berjalan lebih cepat, tetapi kembali melirik rivalnya saat suaranya merendah. "Aku sebenarnya… juga kadang berpikir latihan membosankan."

Kagami menghindar cengirannya tetapi area di tulang pipinya sedikit memerah. Hah, Kagami si Martir tidak benar-benar, "tapi jangan kasih tahu Kuroko! Itu hanya, kadang-kadang banget. Pelatih itu gila dalam latihan jadi aku jarang-"

Aomine tertawa mengolok "Ya, ya, bilang terus seperti itu kepada dirimu. Selamat datang di duniaku, Kagami."

"J-jangan bangga!" Aomine mendekatinya dan berkata lebih berbisik, "setidaknya kadang aku suka membuat permainan lebih susah dengan tidak _pass,_ apa kau pernah mencoba?"

Kagami menggeleng awalnya, tetapi melihat alis yang menukik skeptis, Kagami akhirnya mengakui, "oke. Mungkin, aku pernah _sekali_ mencoba mengubah alur dengan mengecoh _point guard_ kita sendiri dengan _fake_ terus menerus. Ada Kuroko juga saat itu."

"Agak lucu, memang, melihat seseorang lompat-lompat tanpa hasil."

"Aku tahu kamu menyindirku," Kagami mengerang, "ah, aku tidak percaya aku ketularan kamu. Sebagai gantinya kamu harus tukar kontakmu denganku."

"Apa kau begitu tertarik denganku, Kagami?"

"Apa—Apaan sih, enggak! No homo, Ahomine!"

" _Aho_ mine?! Brengsek…"

Aomine tidak melihat Kagami lagi setelah ia berhenti ke halte bus untuk ke rumahnya, tetapi ia tahu kedua pipinya sakit. Entah mengapa, ia kembali membayangkan ekspresi konspiratif dan jahil itu, serta tawa itu. Aomine pulang menghiraukan jeweran Satsuki walau ia baru menginjak genkan karena bibirnya tidak bisa berhenti mengulum senyum.

.

* * *

.

 _02:44_

Aomine Daiki jarang menyesali apa yang ia pilih dalam hidupnya, tetapi ia tidak percaya ia telah menghabiskan sekitar enam jam memainkan androidnya.

Aomine menguap sekali lagi dan mengusap wajahnya dari kantuk. Ia lebih tidak percaya lagi ia baru saja menggulir akun Facebook dan Twitter milik Kagami sampai paling awal dan ia seharusnya merasa malu tetapi malam sudah melintang dan ia sedikit terbangun karena penasaran memanggilnya.

Ugh.

Aomine mengguling-gulingkan tubuhnya saat ia kembali menguap lebar. Tidak percaya ia membaca obrolan tak berfaedah antar Kagami dan Kise di status Kagami tentang makanan saat ia pergi ke New Orlean musim panas lalu. "Ia sering juga ngobrol dengan Kise dan bahkan Midorima?!" Aomine memicingkan matanya karena ia tidak mengerti sebagian besar percakapan mereka. Ia menggulir kembali, _'tanggung sampai jam tiga, atau setengah empat saja.'_

Kagami tidak seaktif yang ia harapkan, hanya sebatas foto-foto selama ia liburan dan foto-foto ia sewaktu SMP. Pertama kali ia masuk ke akun Kagami ia sadar ia adalah Kiseki no Sedai _terakhir_ yang menjadi temannya. Ia bahkan sudah berteman dengan pemain-pemain sekolah lain (seperti Kasuga dari Seihou ya tuhan! _)_

Tetapi sejauh ini, dari yang ia tangkap, Kagami lebih banyak teman di Amerika. Fasih Bahasa Inggris. Bisa berselancar. Suka makanan. Suka jalan-jalan. Memiliki relatif sebagian di sana, atau setidaknya itu yang Aomine simpulkan dari percakapan Kagami di kolom komentar dengan tantenya di New York yang mengajaknya datang saat Tahun Baru. Oke, mungkin Aomine terdengar terlalu menguntit.

Ia juga tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum setiap membaca komentar-komentar banyol Kagami, yang ia kenal kaku-canggung-gampang marah dan tidak bisa santai, dan ia melempar bantal, guling, dan selimutnya ke langit-langit karena _tidak adil ia tidak tahu_ _ **rivalnya sendiri**_ _?!_

(Hanya saat-saat seperti ini ia mengakui Kagami rival setaranya.)

Seseorang membentur dindingnya berkali-kali dan Daiki berhenti dengan tersengal-sengal. Ia sayup mendengar, " _diam, bocah!"_

Matanya menatap kosong langit-langit sembari menghitung kemungkinan ayahnya kembali tidur. Gawat, ia harus melakukan sesuatu dengan perasaan ini. Bertanya pada Tuhan Google, Aomine mengetik sesuatu yang akan ia hapus besoknya dalam riwayat internetnya: Artikel tentang mendekati gebetan.

 _ **Cara Mengungkapkan Rasa Suka Pada Seorang Cowok**_

 _Oke, terdengar cukup simpel…_ hal yang pertama Aomine lihat adalah gambar cewek yang duduk dan seorang cowok yang berdiri di sampingnya bertanya _"can I sit with you?"_ apa ia memposisikan dirinya sebagai perempuan? Eh? Ia tidak akan disuruh berdandan, kan? Tunggu, itu sedikit _sexist._

Lalu betapa panjangnya tipsnya saat ia menggulir ke bawah. Dua bagian dan satu bagian bisa sepuluh tips? Sesusah apa mengatakan 'aku suka kamu' pada seseorang, hah?! Bayangan Aomine mengutarakan kalimat itu pada Kagami terbersit,

" _Hey, Kagami…"_

 _Ia membayangkan Kagami menatapnya dengan pupil yang melebar—seperti saat fokus melawannya dan Aomine menarik napas,_

" _Aku—aku… aku su-su—"_ _ **anjir**_ _, Kagami masih saja melihat dia seperti itu, "aku susah mengakui ka_ _m_ _u lebih baik dari aku."_

Aomine terbahak palsu dan berhenti mengingat kemplangan ayahnya. Ugh, oke, mungkin cukup susah. Bahkan jikapun mudah, ia juga tidak mau mendapat bogem mentah dari Kagami karena mengatakannya tiba-tiba. Ia menghela napas berisik. _**Bagian satu: mengungkapkan perasaan padanya.**_ Ia merasa ini sesuatu yang akan ia baca saat SMP di tahun 2000-an.

 _("Kurokocchi dan Momochhi menyebutnya Puremine?! Lebih kayak Alaymine kali," ujar Kise sebelum ia menghilang dari peradaban._ )

' **Step 1: Cari tahu apakah ia menyukaimu atau tidak.'**

'… _Menyukai seseorang memang indah rasanya. Setiap melihatnya, mendengar suaranya, bahkan mencium baunya bikin uuuh… dokidoki rasanya! Tapi apa kamu tahu bagaimana perasaan dia kepadamu? Mungkin kamu adalah sahabatnya atau seseorang yang menyukainya dari jauh. Mungkin kamu sebaya dan mungkin ia kakak kelasmu, apapun itu, mengetahui perasaannya membuatmu tahu apakah ia sudah ada yang punya apa tidak. Jika ia belum menyukaimu tetapi tidak memiliki siapa-siapa, jangan sedih! Karena kamu masih bisa menyempil masuk ke hatinya yang kosong gersang itu—"_

("Tunggu, apa artikel ini baru saja menghina gebetanku?")

"— _dengan mendekatinya! Cari tahu apa saja tentangnya. Umm… mungkin sedikit stalking, tetapi kalau kamu malu, kamu bisa bertanya salah satu bro-nya tentang dia. Eits, tapi jangan sampai bro-nya suka sama kamu, ya, hihihihi…"_

" _AAAAAARRGGGHHHH…._ " erang Aomine sembari membuat suara kombinasi paus sperma dan rubah menggonggong di balik bantalnya yang tersisa. Lagian… sejauh yang ia tahu Kagami _tidak_ suka dengannya. Tidak seperti teman, bahkan sahabat. Ia… tetapi oke, mungkin ia mentolerir Aomine untuk mengajaknya traktiran tetapi Kagami _baik_ ke semua orang dan itu, tidak bisa dijadikan indikasi ia bahkan menganggap Aomine lebih dari sebatas sesame pemain. _Mungkin aku harus sering latihan agar aku terlihat lebih jago dari Kise atau Akashi._

"DAIKI SEKALI LAGI TIDAK TIDUR, AKU LEMPAR KAMU DENGAN SEPATU KOLEKSIMU!"

Daiki membeku dan melirik pintunya dengan was-was. Setelah beberapa menit, ia menutup matanya. "Aku tidak percaya aku melakukan ini," bisiknya dramatis pada bantal bau ilernya. Kantuk sukses hilang, Daiki menggulir kembali:

' _Baca kode! Bukan kode morse atau kode kupon atau kode dorabella cipher, tetapi kode yang ia berikan saat ia menyukaimu! Tau tidak, jika cowok menyukai cewek, ia akan berusaha selalu besamamu. Mungkin duduk di sampingmu, ikut berkumpul dengan teman-temanmu, bahkan pura-pura salah masuk toilet cewek bersamamu, ups! Just kidding~_

 _Tips: Jika kamu memergokinya sedang memandangmu, pandang balik! Ilmuan mengatakan pandangan mata akan menimbulkan gejolak hasrat gairah yang tinggi. Tapi jika ia malah membuang muka, artinya ia malu! Namun, bisa jadi orang saling mandang dengan alasan lain. Seperti mungkin ada… pajak seret defisit di gigimu!'_

Aomine mematikan layarnya dan meregangkan kedua tangannya. Sudah cukup trauma malam ini. 03:24, "menanyakan langsung seperti masuk lubang buaya secara voluntir, aku juga tidak sering bertemu dengannya," Aomine mengerutkan hidungnya, " _eye contact…?_ "

 _Ping!_

 **Kagami Taiga:** Apa kamu masih bangun? Aku melihat statusmu on.

Pucuk dicinta setan pun tiba, Aomine membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya. Ia segera menekan _Messenger._

 **Aomine Daiki:** Kamu mengganggu masturbasiku. Jangan ganggu aku, Kagami

 **Kagami Taiga:** NAJIS! Apa kamu tidak tahu malu?!

 **Kagami Taiga:** Aomine, besok setelah kita latihan sparing dengan Kaijou, ayo kita _two-on-two_ bersama Kise

Aomine memandang layarnya setengah percaya. Mungkin kurang tidur memberinya halusinasi. Atau mungkin memang Kagami Taiga mengajaknya bermain setelah pulang sekolah, ia tetap menjawab.

 **Aomine Daiki:** Y

.

* * *

.

Aomine memejamkan matanya perlahan sembari merasakan sengatan matahari jam satu siang. Siang ini sangat panas, sampai ia bisa melihat gelombangnya memantul di atas aspal. Ia menarik handuk yang menggantung di lehernya dan menutup setengah kepalanya, bersandar pada salah satu bangku penonton yang nyaris ternaungi pohon. Kagami di sampingnya terbahak-bahak pada apa yang Kise katakan, suaranya bergemuruh senada lebih tinggi. Seperti ombak, jernih dan renyah. Ia harus sering-sering mendengarkan suara itu. Atau Aomine tarik kembali, suara itu bisa membunuhnya jika ia terlalu sering mendengarnya.

"Aomine-kun, apa kamu pusing?" Aomine mengangkat satu kelopak mata. Lebih tepatnya seharusnya Tetsu yang mengakui ia pusing. Kedua pipinya memerah tidak sehat dan Aomine menyingkirkan tas di sampingnya dan menggeser agar Kuroko bisa duduk di sampingnya, di bawah bayangan. "Ah, terima kasih."

Kuroko memijit keningnya dan Kagami mendekati mereka, "sudahan saja bagaimana?"

Sembari memejam, Kuroko menggeleng. "Poccari lebih baik."

"Kurokocchi mau aku pijat totok? Kamu bisa tidur di pahaku…" Aomine dan Kagami bersamaan memicingkan mata pada Kise dengan bengis, "Ahahah, canda, canda… kita _jan, ken, pon_ saja. Siapa yang kalah harus membelikan minuman untuk kita semua. Kecuali Kurokocchi tentunya."

"Tch, kamu yang ngasih saran. Kamu aja lah yang beli," gumam Aomine sembari kembali menyebar lengan-lengannya, berharap ia meleleh saja pada sandarannya.

"Aominecchi bilang saja takut kalah," celetuk Kise sembari mendorong poninya yang basah dengan keringat.

"Apa itu bisa membuatku marah?" dengusnya sembari melompat berdiri, ketiganya membuat lingkaran kecil sementara Kuroko merapat pada bayangan mereka.

"Sudah woy, **JAAN—** "

" _Ken, Pon!"_

"Anjir." Kise dan Aomine terbahak melihat pelototan si surai merah marun. "Kalian lagi! Aku tidak mau membawa barangnya sendirian."

"Okee… aku tidak mau kalah denganmu…!" suara Kise melengking di siang yang sepi. Tetapi entah mengapa, ia tidak terlalu keberatan jika ia kalah—sesuatu yang ia tidak mau akui tentunya. Mungkin ia bisa bersama Kagami (dan membuatnya membawa semua minum itu).

" _Jan, ken, pon…"_

 _Meh,_ atau ia mungkin bisa menemani Tetsu dan memancing pembicaraan tentang kamu-tahu-siapa. Kagami hanya merengut sembari menerima uang. Berdiri di depannya dan memayungi sementara dengan tubuhnya. "Aomine, apa yang kau mau?"

Ini dia.

Kesempatan dalam kesempitan, akhirnya kedua mata _burgundy_ yang sibuk tadi menatapnya. Aomine mungkin sedikit salah taktik—ia ingat samar-samar tentang tips yang berkata memandang diam-diam—tetapi ia tidak akan melepas pandangannya setelah Kagami membalasnya. "Err…" Kagami akhirnya menekuk kedua alisnya marah dan Aomine melongo bingung.

Kagami menutup mulutnya dan kedua pipinya bersemu. "Apa begitu kelihatan?"

"Hah?"

"Bayam! Aku tahu tadi siang aku makan kebab, jangan sok-sok tidak tahu tapi jelas-jelas melihat!" Kagami memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan menjauh.

"Tungguin aku, Kagamicchi!"

Aomine menutup mulutnya yang sedari tadi terbuka. Kuroko di sampingnya terlihat berhenti memijit peningnya sendiri dan menatap sahabatnya bingung. "Aomine-kun," Kuroko menoleh pada Aomine, "Apa itu tadi?"

"Aku juga tidak mengerti!"

"Aomine-kun sendiri? Tadi matamu." Aomine menekuk wajahnya dan menggeram kesal, "Matamu terlihat memelototi Kagami-kun, apa kau tidak sadar? Kau membuatnya salah tingkah."

"K-keh! Aku tidak tahu, oke?! Dia yang tidak bisa diprediksi," _sial, apa tips-tips ini tidak akan berjalan?!_ Aomine bisa merasakan tengkuknya merinding bukan karena tersipu tetapi karena malu bukan main. Kuroko terlihat kasihan dan berhenti memandangnya dengan tatapan datar-tapi-sangat-judgy.

"Kamu terlihat merah…" _ya, lah, Tetsu, tetapi tidak perlu disuarakan, kan?!_ "apa ada sesuatu dengan Kagami-kun?"

 _HRNGHRNGRHNR…_

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa." _Bagus, Daiki, tetap ambigu._

Kuroko menopang dagunya sembari memperhatikan tanah yang menodai sepatunya, "…Aku tidak menilai jika Aomine-kun—"

Sebelum kuroko sempat melanjutkan, Kise berseru sembari berjalan ke arah mereka. "Minum, minum! Aominecchi, minummu! Kita tidak tahu apa yang kamu suka, jadi Kagamicchi milih yang termurah." Kagami mengekor sembari menyeka poninya, menunjukkan keningnya dan—dan Aomine seharusnya berhenti berfantasi saat Kise nyaris menaboknya dengan sebotol air mineral dingin.

"Kise brengsek!"

"Terima kasih, Kagami-kun," ujar Kuroko segera membuka minumnya.

Kise merengek kepadanya saat ia selesai meminum, mendapati rengutan jengkel dari Kagami, "Kurokocchi, aku bagaimana?!"

"Oi, Kise, apa kamu tidak bisa tidak ribut," celetuk Kagami setelah menenggak minumnya habis.

"Kagami-kun juga seharusnya sadar diri, tiba-tiba marah-marah pada Aomine-kun." Aomine tertawa sembari melirik pada temannya yang membalas sungutan Kagami dengan tatapan inosen.

"Kuroko, kamu di sisi mana?" Kagami melirik ke arahnya dengan kembali bersungut dan Aomine menatapnya bengis balik. Keduanya tidak berhenti manatap, adu siapa yang menghindar duluan dan Aomine tidak sadar justru ini yang dimaksud dari tipsnya.

"Ehem, Kagami-kun, ayo pulang."

Memecah perang dingin, Kagami segera berjalan pada tasnya dan Aomine menatap Kuroko dengan ekspresi 'itu apaan?'

Tetapi Kuroko hanya menggedik bahu—licik, Tetsu, licik sekali—dan setelah mereka semua pulang, Aomine mendapatkan pesan dari Kuroko yang awalnya ia hiraukan, tetapi akhirnya ia buka karena penasaran.

 **Kuroko Tetsuya:** _Aku tahu._

.

* * *

.

' **Step 2: Cobalah untuk memulai percakapan sederhana dengannya'**

' _Kalau mau kasih tau seorang cowok kamu menyukainya, kamu pertama-tama harus melakukan penjajajajajakan… bukan seperti petugas sensus. Artinya kalian harus bersahabat dulu dan menjalin hubungan membingungkan yang membuat orang bertanya apa kalian sebatas teman. Jadikan teman teman-temannya. Mengenal sedikit satu sama lain, dan membuat dia mengenal seberapa keren dan badainya kamu itu…'_

"Aku ingin memberi tahu suatu observasi," Kise berseru diantara suara klontang spatula pada wok dan gumaman orang-orang yang mengobrol, "Aominecchi sekarang lebih sering bergaul dengan kita," ujarnya menarik tawa dari arah dapur. Aomine yang sedari tadi berpatut pada layar Android-nya memberi tatapan bengis kepadanya.

"Dan aku tidak harus mengasuh dia lagi… hiks, aku sangat bangga dengan Dai-chan," Momoi menimbrung dengan berpura-pura menangis. Aomine memberi keduanya sebuah jari tengah dan menghiraukan lemparan remot dari Satsuki jika akhirnya ia mendengar Kagami tertawa di balik kompor. Ia melangkah melewati Tetsu yang duduk di sofa sembari mengacak kartu Uno dan menyenderkan setengah tubuhnya pada konter, menghadap Kagami yang tengah memberi sejumput garam.

Kagami melirik curiga dan Aomine menghiraukan tatapan itu, melongok kepala pada wajan wok berisi capcay. "Minggir atau wajahmu juga akan aku masak siang ini."

Aomine menaikkan alis pada ekspresi songong itu dan berpikir sejak kapan mulut itu jadi jago melawan, "aku mau minta, Bakagami," ia melipat kedua lengannya di dada dan merasakan lengan Kise menggelantung bahunya,

"Kagamicchi, ayo cepat!"

"Sabar—Aho! Jangan sentuh dengan tangan kotormu."

Mari kita coba step kedua. "Hhh… kau terlalu lama dan bau itu terlalu harum, kau memberi perutku sebuah _boner_ , tahu tidak?"

Kagami menghentikan tangannya dan menatap Aomine dengan ekspresi ' _serius kamu berani berkata seperti itu?!'_ dan Kise terbahak-bahak. Terdengar Momoi dari jauh berseru _"Aomine-kun!"_ sementara Kuroko bertanya dengan volume lebih kecil apa itu _boner._

"Apa itu pujian, Aominecchi?"

Aomine memimik tawa remeh, "aku memuji makanannya saat ini, bukan orangnya."

"Tapi Kagamicchi yang membuat makanannnya!"

"Dan ia yang membuat permainan one-on-oneku membosankan dengan kekalahannya, apa aku harus memuji itu?!"

" _A-Apa?!_ Aku berpikir untuk meninggalkanmu lapar kali ini,"

"Kamu tidak akan kuat."

"Apa maksudnya itu?!"

Kise tertawa sembari menepuk kedua tangannya. "Tetapi aku harus jujur, Aominecchi harus sering-sering main sama kita. Lihat betapa terhiburnya kita jika ada kamu."

"Tapi kamu satu-satunya yang membuatku tidak ingin bergaul dengan kalian para cupu," kata Aomine menyengir menang.

"Wow, _kita_ cupu? Sepertinya porsi ini cukup hanya untuk empat orang, kan?" ujar Kagami menimbrung, Aomine hanya membalasnya dengan hidung yang terangkat dan alis yang bermain.

"Aku bisa ambil porsi Tetsu, ia tidak akan marah."

"Um, sebenarnya, Aomine-kun, aku akan benar-benar marah," jawab Kuroko tiba-tiba di sampingnya.

Aomine memutar bola matanya, "makanan Kagami tidak seenak itu," Kise yang sedari tadi menatapnya tidak percaya terbahak sembari menepuk lututnya, "Apa?! Hanya karena aku tidak masak, kebetulan aku butuh makananmu siang ini."

Kaagami terlihat sangat tercengang dan entah mengapa Aomine ingin tertawa atas ekspresi komikal itu, atau tersipu karena Kagami terlihat cukup terhibur. "Apa kamu tidak bisa mengapresiasi siapapun sedikit saja?!"

Aomine mengerutkan hidungnya seakan jijik, "Ha, untuk _kamu?"_

"Bocah banget…" gumam Kagami dan Aomine ingin bersorak karena ia menangkap ujung bibir Kagami berkedut malu-malu.

"Aww… kalian sudah seperti pasangan tua, tahu tidak?" kata Kise akhirnya sembari menopang dagu. Tetsu terlihat melirik Kise dengan kerutan di dahi dan entah mengapa, jantung Daiki berdebar terlalu cepat.

Kagami menggeleng-geleng saat ia mematikan kompor dan meraih piring lauk, "oh, wow, tidak terbayang seperti apa! Teman saja nyaris."

Aomine tidak menggubris lirikan-lirikan Kise dan Tetsu yang berubah aneh, "Wahahaha… Kagamicchiii… nanti Aominecchi tidak mau berteman lagi dengan kita setelah ini!" Aomine menahan tangannya untuk mengeplak belakang kepala Kise. Ia bisa merasakan lehernya panas dan mual mulai naik.

Kuroko berdeham, sepertinya berusaha menyelamatkannya—walau ia tidak akan mengaku ia terlihat panik sekarang—dan tersenyum simpul. "Cium dan baikan, Aomine-kun, Kagami-kun."

Kagami nyaris meleberkan kuahnya, terbahak dan bergerak gelisah, sementara Aomine sudah siap mencekek mantan bayangannya itu. "Aku?! Dia yang-ya tuhan, dia yang mulai!"

"Enggak, enggak, kali ini Kagami benar. Itu satu-satunya yang kita setuju," timpal Aomine. Ia hanya berharap wajahnya tidak menunjukkan apa yang ia rasakan sekarang dan menahan agar suaranya tidak goyah, "khusus Kagami dan aku, teman saja nyaris."

 _Selamat, Daiki, kau telah terdengar seperti pecundang._

Momoi yang berjalan di belakang Kagami, membantunya membawa piring, menoleh padanya dan Aomine tidak ingat kapan terakhir ia terlihat sangat iba seperti itu. _Ugh, bunuh aku saja…_ "Aah, Aomine-kun…"

"Apa?" tanya Aomine menaikkan satu alis dan merendahkan kelopak matanya. Bertahan pada impasif.

Satsuki terlihat terkejut saat Kagami menoleh. Semuanya seakan menarik napas, "E-enggak."

Kise, seorang _gentleman_ yang melihat seorang gadis kewalahan, mengorbankan harga diri temannya sendiri demi label bullshit seperti itu. "Err… aah, Tapi Aominecchi bisa jadi pasangan yang baik, ya, kan, Momocchi?"

Satsuki malah _tertawa. Wow, sahabat yang baik,_ dan menghiraukan Kagami yang sibuk sendiri dengan mengambil es dan sirup, "Hmmm… teman-temanku bilang Dai-chan itu seksi."

"Ah, ya… Aomine-kun cukup populer dengan perempuan," Kuroko membalas sementara yang lain setuju.

 _Apa hawa keberadaanku menipis? Karena sekarang mereka membicarakanku_ _ **di depanku.**_

Kise menyenggol bahunya dengan ekspresi nge-troll dan Aomine baru sadar ia mengepalkan tangannya sedari tadi. "Mungkin juga _laki-laki_ , ko— _ow, ow, ow!"_

"Tanganku terselip."

"Kau mencubitku!"

"Daan… aku semakin tidak peduli dengan itu. Bisa ganti topik selain Aomine?" Kagami berkacak pinggang setelah melepas apronnya, wajahnya kembali datar dan Aomine menangkap lima gelas es dengan sirup dan soda di atas nampan yang siap ia bawa. "Kalian, keluar semua dari dapur. Siapkan piring kalian."

Aomine, terakhir duduk di kursinya, berkali-kali melirik Kagami yang menghiraukan tatapannya antara karena tidak sengaja atau sengaja.

.

* * *

.

" _Apa-apaan, Tetsu?!"_ desis Aomine setelah mereka berjalan mendekati halte bus, ia diam-diam melirik Kise dan Momoi yang berbincang di belakang mereka.

"Ada apa? Aomine-kun, kamu meremuk lenganku." Aomine melepaskan cengkramannya dan

"Aku—argh! Kagami tidak terlihat senang saat membicarakan tentang orang-orang yang pernah bersamaku, oke? Apa Satsuki dan Kise tahu?"

"Seharusnya tidak, kamu semakin lama semakin kelihatan, Aomine-kun."

"Tapi makanya aku hanya memberi tahumu, Tetsu. Aku tidak butuh mulut-mulut penggosip menyebarkan itu."

"Kise-kun sempat bertanya, kenapa Aomine-kun sekarang lebih sering mengganggu Kagami-kun." Aomine hanya bisa melorotkan bahu. "Maafkan aku, Aomine-kun."

"Aku tidak mengganggu," gumam Aomine entah terhadap siapa. Mungkin memang semua orang melihatnya seperti itu, aneh. Jadinya ia sedikit menyesal terlihat seperti seorang brengsek di depan Kagami. "Tidak apa, Tetsu."

"Iya, padahal dari dahulu… Aomine-kun tidak pernah memulai duluan jika Kagami-kun tidak mengajakmu bicara."

 _Heh, setidaknya satu orang bisa diandalkan_. "Kagami sendiri bagaimana? Apa ia tidak pernah cerita apapun?"

Keduanya mendengar musik dari jangkrik malam dan suara lalu lintas yang mereda. "…Aomine-kun, aku tidak menyangka seseorang seperti Aomine-kun benar-benar kerasan dengan seseorang."

"Aku tidak kerasan!"

"Ssst…" Kuroko menghela napas perlahan, "Kagami-kun adalah orang yang simpel dan senang kesimpelan itu. Jangan bertele-tele di depannya jika kau mau sesuatu dengannya. Bukankah Aomine-kun juga seseorang yang seperti itu? Aomine-kun akan tahu apa yang aku maksud."

"Lalu bagaimana aku tahu dia suka aku atau tidak?"

"Huh? Hmm…" Kuroko menelengkan kepalanya, "sebenarnya, aku tidak pernah mendengar Kagami-kun sebagai seorang yang romantis. Bahkan saat banyak siswi yang mengirimnya surat cinta, Kagami terlihat impasif. Tetapi mungkin perempuan bukan indikasi yang tepat mengingat Kagami-kun seumur hidupnya lebih terbiasa dengan laki-laki. Entah, lah, Aomine-kun… Kagami-kun seorang yang gampang terlihat berhubungan dengan perasaan, tetapi ia tidak pernah menunjukkan ketertarikan sama sekali pada orang lain bahkan saat yang lainnya terlihat senang membicarakan tentang itu."

Aomine mendengung mengerti. Ia melihat tatapan tidak nyamannya tadi. Mungkin memang ia tidak tertarik dalam hal romansa. Aomine merasa sedikit pusing. Apa semua usaha apapun akan berakhir hampa? Sedikit tidak adil, apa yang Kagami lakukan, untuk mengejutkannya terus-menerus tetapi meninggalkannya termangu.

.

* * *

.

'… _Kamu mungkin akan menyanjungnya, berterima kasih kepadanya, atau membuatnya tertawa. Bagaimanapun, jangan sampai ia bosan berbicara denganmu. Mungkin, sedikit jengkel juga tidak apa. Ingat apa yang mereka katakan: lebih baik dibenci daripada dilupakan.'_

Aomine meringis pada sedotan yang ia gigit-gigit, bertanya apa yang membuat artikel diam-diam seorang sosiopat yang memiliki humor gelap. Ia juga tidak pikir ia akan berada di tempat yang sama, tetapi lihatlah sekarang. Sudah lewat seminggu dan ia kembali bertemu Kagami Taiga, sekarang memakai kemeja putih Seirin dan membeli majalah yang sama. Kali ini mempunyai recehan untuk bayarnya. Sayang sekali. Kagami sendiri terlihat terkejut melihatnya menyender pada dinding sembari menyedot sisa-sisa susu pisang sampai keriput.

"Yo," Aomine menarik napas dan melempar tong sampah tiga meter di belakangnya sembari berdiri tegap. Kagami menaikkan alis pada sampah yang masuk dengan mulusnya sebelum menjawab.

"Hey." Kagami masih menghindari matanya, Aomine tidak suka itu. "Um… apa kau tinggal dekat dari sini?"

"Enggak, tetapi ini distrik terdekat dari Touou."

"Huh… oke…" Kagami terlihat ingin menyebrang tetapi memutar tumitnya dan mulai berjalan. "Aku hari ini harus kembali ke apartemen, sepertinya akan hujan."

Aomine tidak tahu. Cuaca tengah panas sekali di pertengahan Maret seperti ini. Tetapi ia tahu ia tidak melakukan kerja yang baik menahan gebetannya sebentar saja. "Oke."

Kagami terlihat menggigit bibirnya dan menggaruk tengkuknya. Kedua alis bercabangnya sedikit bertaut dan Aomine melihat sedikit kejengkelan di ekspresinya, "oke."

"Tunggu,"

Kagami menoleh dengan cepat dan Aomine nyaris berhenti di tengah jalan, tetapi ia menyebrangi sisinya untuk akhirnya menyejajarkan diri. Aomine menggaruk tengkuknya, "apa kau tidak belanja makanan dulu?"

Kagami menggulung majalah yang ia beli dan menyelipkan di dalam tasnya. "Maksudnya? Aku sudah melakukannya kemarin."

"Oh… aku kira mengingat apetitmu, belanjaan sebulan pun cepat habis." Mantap, Bang! Teruskan.

Kagami menatapnya tidak percaya dengan kedua bola mata yang melebar. Mulutnya juga terbuka seakan ingin menyanggah tetapi akhirnya ia mempercepat jalannya. Pler.

Aomine sedikit bingung. Jadi salah dia dimana? Apa dari hinaan yang konstan? Tingkahnya yang tarik ulur? Atau kurangnya meme yang ia kirim atau ia tag?! "Kamu masak lagi nanti?"

Kagami menghela napas, "iya lah. Kamu pikir tinggal sendiri aku meminta setan yang memasak untukku?"

"Apa kamu tidak bisa diam sejenak? Aku ingin mengajakmu bicara."

"Oh, itu yang sedari tadi kamu lakukan, Ahomine? Usaha yang cukup buruk."

Aomine mengepalkan kedua tangan. Oke, gebetan atau bukan, ia tahu Kagami tidak jauh buruknya dengan dia dalam hal "komunikasi". Maka dari itu Aomine berjalan di depannya dan mendekati wajahnya, "aku hanya ingin membalasmu, brengsek! Apa aku tidak boleh mengajak _hang out_ balik?"

Kagami terdiam dan dari jarang mereka yang dekat, ia akhirnya bisa melihat pupil yang melebar itu dan alis yang melemas itu. Tetapi tidak semenyek yang ia bayangkan, Kagami hanya menggaruk pipinya sembari mendorongnya pelan. Aomine sadar dengan apa yang ia katakan dan mencoba menghiraukan pipinya yang memanas. Salahkan cuaca yang panas ini! Tetapi akhirnya ia melembutkan suara,

"Jadi?"

Kagami menghela napas, "kamu ini…. Sangat _prideful._ Oke, apa sudah makan siang?" Aomine menganggap kali ini ia melakukan hal yang benar. Ia menggeleng dan keduanya berjalan beriringan. Setelah itu, diantara segepok nasi dan segunung karaage, Kagami menggumamkan panggilan. "Hei, Aomine…"

"Hm?"

"Lain kali kalau bosan, ke apartemenku saja." Mungkin Aomine masih ada kesempatan untuk menyempil di hati Kagami yang kosong dan gersang.

.

.

TBC


	2. Maji Maju

.

Ch 02: Maji Maju

Oleh SUICCHON

.

* * *

.

Kalau Aomine punya uang seribu untuk umpatannya hari ini yang ia kutip dari nama nama hewan, Aomine pasti sudah punya uang cukup untuk membeli Majiba si restoran burger dan mengganti namanya menjadi MAJU BURGER.

Aomine pikir, nama itu lebih cocok disematkan di papan nama bagian atas restoran cepat saji itu. Pertama, karena Aomine yakin nama adalah doa. Dengan nama begitu, restoran itu niscaya makin laris dan makin berkembang. Dahulu saja ada tukang jual cilok di depan Teiko dengan gerobak bertuliskan 'Mother Wish'. Lihat sekarang apa yang terjadi. Yang jualan sudah membuka kafe cilok sendiri. Lengkap dengan usaha waralaba segala. Itulah mengapa nama yang baik itu penting.

Yang kedua merupakan faktor kekesalan Aomine atas tempat itu.

Sejak jaman ia masih anak SMP yang sok gahar, Aomine sudah tahu tempat itu tidak menjual cilok. Cilok saja tidak jual, apalagi burger udang atau sajian bertopping ebi. Aomine kira, setelah terlewat beberapa tahun, ketika ia sudah sedewasa dan seganteng ini, restoran itu sudah memberikan inovasi di sana-sini sehingga paling tidak bisa sedikit cocok untuk dimasuki Aomine. Tahunya, restoran itu sama sekali tidak ada kemajuan. Maji tidak maju-maju, tahu?

Sepanjang yang Aomine lihat, kemajuan yang ada cuma menambah sabun cuci tangan wangi stroberi di wastafelnya, memberikan paket mainan anak berwujud Lightning McQueen untuk pesanan paket anak, dan inovasi gagal lain seperti bikin nasi uduk, ayam saos coklat, dan rendang krispi. Semuanya gagal. Pantas saja kemarin banyak yang bikin review makanan dari Majiba. Reviewnya jelek semua lagi. Tidak ada yang Aomine suka lagi.

Sebetulnya, Aomine hanya mencari kambing hitam untuk ia persalahkan atas kegagalannya mengikuti sebuah tips di Wikihow.

Begini ceritanya sebelum Aomine bercita-cita ingin membeli Majiba dan mengganti namanya.

Hari itu, Kagami menawarkan Aomine untuk datang ke apartemennya ketika ia sedang bosan. Inginnya Aomine mengiyakan dengan keras, berhubung Aomine adalah tipikal lelaki yang jujur dan gentle. Tapi untuk kali ini, Aomine tak bisa seiya sekata dengan bisikan hatinya untuk ikut sang Macan pulang ke kandang. Rasanya tidak etis saja tiba-tiba ikut pulang begitu ditawari untuk datang.

Ia malah mengajak Kagami jajan di Majiba. Yang mana kemudian Aomine sesali sampai mati. Apa artinya menyesal sampai mati? Yaitu ketika Aomine ingin mati karena menyesal kemudian hidup lagi untuk kemudian menyesal lagi. Semacam itulah.

Awalnya pembicaraan mereka santai saja. Saling mengejek dan membicarakan pemain basket dari sekolah lain. Hingga kemudian Kagami pamit ke kamar mandi sebentar.

Saat itulah bencana seperti tengah berdiri di garis _start_ , kemudian didor untuk berlari sekencang-kencangnya dalam mengobrak-abrik hari Aomine

.

* * *

.

' _Bicarakan persamaan antara kamu dan dia. Pembuka percakapan yang baik adalah dengan membicarakan hal-hal yang kamu rasa kamu punya persamaan dengan dia. Jangan ragu untuk membicarakan soal hal yang sama antara kamu dan dia. Tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan selain membicarakan persamaan kalian berdua!'_

Sekembalinya Kagami dari kamar mandi, Aomine sudah menyiapkan amunisinya untuk bermanuver secara lincah. Yang ia takutkan hanya kemungkinan pembicaraan jadi awkward saja.

"Kagami. Kamu tahu kan kita ini sama-sama Man?" Aomine mengawali dengan senyum penuh arti.

Kagami mengalihkan pandangannya dari kafe bernama Mother Wish di seberang jalan.

"Itu dilafalkan 'Men', Aomine. Bukan 'Man' dengan huruf A jelas seperti melafalkan nama Kagami Taiga."

"Aku suka bilang 'Man' daripada 'Men'."

Kagami menautkan alisnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Man itu kan ya cuma singkatan. Singkatan dari kata 'Manuk'."

Aomine tersenyum. Kagami tersedak.

"Eh ini minum dulu, Kagami. Ya ampun. Aku cuma bilang manuk kok kamu sampai segitunya."

Kagami tidak berkata-kata.

"Kamu suka burung ngga Kagami?"

Aomine lumayan suka burung. Di rumah bapaknya punya burung. Sering diikutkan di lomba-lomba tingkat nasional, tapi tidak pernah menang. Malah sebetulnya menurut Aomine, burung Aomine lebih pantas diikutkan lomba. Secara, burungnya lincah dan gesit. Dan Aomine ingin tahu apakah Kagami suka burung. Kalau suka, mungkin suatu saat Aomine ingin menunjukkan burungnya yang gesit dan lincah pada Kagami.

"Hmm.. Tidak. Aku sukanya olahraga."

"Ohh Olahraga. Sama. Aku juga suka Olahraga. Basket sih yang jelas. Hehe. Kamu juga kan?"

Aomine seperti tukang pipa yang ditempatkan dalam sebuah panggung stand up comedy. Dipaksa mencari obrolan dan bahasan yang menghibur atau acaranya batal. Sedangkan Aomine hanya tahu cara menyambung pipa dan sistem drainase perkotaan. Aomine tidak tau bahwa membicarakan persamaan antara ia dan Kagami bisa sesulit ini.

Ini juga yang alasan pertama mengapa ia lantas bercita-cita ingin membeli Majiba dan mengubah namanya. Gara-gara komunikasinya dengan Kagami sama sekali tidak ada langkah maju ke depan. Mogok.

Entah mana yang salah. Langkah Aomine atau langkah dari Wikihow. Sepertinya Aomine sudah mengikuti sama persis. Cuma dikopas dan tetap saja tidak berjalan mulus.

Aomine dulu pernah melakukan hal ini. Menyalin PR dari buku Momoi. Disalin dengan sama persis ke titik komanya. Kemudian ia ketahuan telah menyalin dan disetrap. Mungkin sebaiknya Aomine belajar dari kesalahan. Mungkin sebaiknya Aomine sedikit mengubah gaya saja. Agar tidak sama persis dari Wikihow. Melenceng sedikit mungkin tidak apa-apa.

Aomine kembali merogoh ponsel pintarnya yang sayangnya tidak pintar pintar amat. Ingin segera melompati langkah ini berhubung sepertinya tidak ada kemajuan sama sekali.

' _Cobalah untuk mendekatinya. Biasanya lelaki tidak terlalu peka untuk menyadari bahwa seorang wanita tengah mendekatinya. Namun bukan berarti hal ini menuntutmu untuk bersikap agresif dalam masa pendekatan. Kamu bisa ajak dia untuk melakukan suatu hal bersamamu. Atau minta bantuannya untuk membantu aktivitas yang tidak terlalu kamu kuasai. Lakukan dengan halus dan jangan tampak memaksa ingin memasuki zonanya.'_

"Aomine?"

"Eh Y-ya?"

"Kamu sibuk?"

Aomine paham apa yang Kagami maksud. Melihat ponselnya terus menerus membuat Kagami mempertanyakan apa yang ada di layar itu.

"Ah tidak. Cuma chatting sama temen sekelas."

Satu kalimat ini adalah alasan nomer dua mengapa Aomine mengkambinghitamkan Majiba dan bercita-cita ingin mengubah namanya. Jujur saja. Setelah kalimat itu, pendekatan Aomine malah seperti dipukul mundur. Sangat susah untuk bangkit.

Saat itu, Kagami nampak berekspresi seperti beberapa hari yang lalu ketika mereka tengah berkelakar soal orang-orang yang menyukai Aomine. Wajahnya keras, kaku, dan seperti sangat terganggu dengan hal itu. Kagami tidak pandai cepat-cepat menyembunyikan ekspresinya, jadi Aomine bisa mengetahui dengan mudah bahwa ada yang salah dengan ucapannya.

"Oh. Kukira kamu ngga suka chatting. Mengingat terakhir kali chatmu padaku hanya berupa huruf Y."

Kalau Aomine pernah ikut berperang dalam perang dunia kedua, Aomine mungkin akan merasakan bahwa situasi saat ini sama sulitnya dengan situasi peperangan. Bedanya dahulu susah sejahtera dan susah merdeka, sekarang mau memerdekakan jalur komunikasi antara ia dan Kagami saja susahnya bukan main.

Pilihan antara mengakui bahwa ia membuka Wikihow untuk dijadikan petunjuk dalam mendekati Kagami atau berbohong bahwa ia tengah chatting dengan seseorang di kelasnya sama sama memberi dampak buruk dan membuat Aomine pening.

Sampai Aomine kalah berkali-kali dalam Interhigh dan Wintercup pun Aomine tidak sudi mengakui bahwa ia menggunakan langkah dari internet untuk petunjuk mendekati Kagami. Akan terasa sungguh beraib bagi Aomine yang biasanya nampak keren. Terlebih jangan sampai Kagami tahu bahwa ia tengah melakukan pendekatan pada Kagami. Aomine tidak ingin semuanya jadi kacau. Ingin mengatakan ia tsundere? Kali ini, ia mengakui ia memang sedang tsundere.

Aomine juga sebetulnya tidak ingin menimbulkan jalur pemahaman yang tidak bertemu dengan berbohong bahwa ia tengah chatting dengan seseorang. Kagami mungkin saja jadi merasa bahwa ia tidak penting bagi Aomine. Aomine sudah terlanjur berkata seperti itu, dan tidak mungkin ia tarik kembali.

Andaikata langkah kali ini adalah langkah dalam rencana peperangan, Aomine sudah kalah bahkan sebelum melancarkan peluru dari magasinnya. Sekarang Aomine hanya bisa berdoa semoga ia tidak mengacau ataupun menginjak ranjau di langkah berikutnya.

"Akhir pekan ini aku ulangan bahasa inggris."

Aomine memancing pembicaraan.

"Nilaimu bakal jelek, Aomine. Percayalah."

"Yakin sekali kamu, Kagami. Begini begini aku pernah dapat nilai 9!"

"Tapi bukan dalam ulangan bahasa inggris. Sudahlah. Kamu bahkan tidak bisa membaca 'Man' dengan benar."

Aomine tahu Kagami sudah masuk dalam sebuah 'bait'. Mungkin langkah ini masih punya secercah cahaya.

"Aku harus minta bantuan Satsuki kalau gitu. Satsuki tuh sering baca manga humu. Jadi dia pemahaman berbahasa Inggrisnya pasti tidak diragukan."

Aomine tahu Kagami sudah terpancing dengan cengiran macan girangnya itu.

"Loh. Jauh jauh ngomongin Momoi. Di depanmu ini lhoh. Bule."

Sip. Ini bisa menutupi kesalahpahaman barusan. Aomine terus maju.

"Kalau begitu besok aku akan datang ke apartemenmu."

"Boleh, boleh, boleh. Jam berapa?"

"Waktu menyusul ya."

Bagus. Sejauh ini lancar meski agak tersandung.

Aomine terus menerus tersenyum padahal itu tidak biasanya Aomine lakukan. Senyumannya tak kunjung hilang sampai Kagami membayar makanannya di kasir dan ia manfaatkan untuk membuka langkah selanjutnya.

' _Lakukan kontak fisik. Mulailah untuk menunjukkan kalau kamu tertarik padanya dengan menyentuh di bagian-bagian tubuh yang aman namun mengesankan.'_

Pada titik ini, Aomine sudah tahu daerah mana yang bisa ia sentuh. Bahkan ia sudah lama membayangkan ingin menyentuh bagian itu.

Sekembalinya Kagami dari kasir, mereka memutuskan untuk pulang. Sudah habis sesi jajan-jajannya. Menghabiskan senampan penuh burger dan dua langkah yang gagal. Langkah berikutnya, tak akan Aomine biarkan gagal lagi.

"Hari kemarin aku _one-on-one_ dengan Kise."

Kise? Aomine tidak salah dengar?

"Aku menang tiga kali berturut-turut, Aomine!"

Aomine tersenyum. Ini dia pertanda langkah ketiga harus segera ditamatkan sebelum jauh dari Majiba.

"Hahah. Kerja bagus, Bakagami."

Dan inilah yang sudah Aomine tunggu. Mengatakan sesuatu yang apresiatif berhubung ia pernah dapat protes dari Kagami bahwa ia tidak pernah mengapresiasi usaha seseorang, sambil menepuk puncak kepala Kagami.

Rambutnya ternyata sungguh halus meski kadang bentuknya nampak sangar.

Aomine masih tersenyum sambil berjalan. Baru beberapa langkah kemudian ia sadar bahwa Kagami tertinggal di belakang.

"Kagami? Ada apa?"

"Anu, aku ada acara keluarga. Harus cepat pulang." Katanya. Namun tak menatap mata Aomine.

Tiada pamit tiada ijin, Kagami berbalik dan berlari berlawanan arah dari arah apartemennya yang seharusnya ia lalui.

Dengan hilangnya punggung Kagami di tikungan yang diparkiri truk dengan tulisan 'Susumu mambu Samsu', Aomine mengantongi 2 pertanda kebohongan Kagami dan 2 pertanda langkahnya gagal.

Yang pertama, Kagami berbalik menuju arah yang salah untuk pulang menuju apartemennya. Ini jelas-jelas penipuan. Yang kedua, sejak kapan Kagami punya keluarga di sini yang membuat acara? Ini juga penipuan.

Dua hal lagi yang membuat Aomine jiper melakukan langkah selanjutnya adalah : Kagami tidak suka disentuh, dan langkah pendekatan Aomine sudah gagal hingga sampai di langkah nomer lima ini.

Sepulang dari Majiba, Aomine akan mandi keramas, merenungi perbuatannya, dan memikirkan bagaimana harus bersikap saat datang ke rumah Kagami besok.

.

.

.

TBC


	3. Cur-hate

A/N: Selamat Aokaga Day bagi yg cinta our hottest couple. Semoga bisa menghibur & menambah bahagiaaa

.

* * *

.

Ch 03: Cur-hate

Oleh Nejumi

.

* * *

.

 _Jika kamu takut mendengar jawabannya, ajaklah ia berkencan. Ini adalah metode yang bagus untuk mencoba karena kamu tidak secara terbuka menunjukkan ketertarikanmu, hanya kemungkinan ketertarikan selanjutnya. Pertanyaan yang harus kamu tanyakan adalah apakah ia ingin pergi keluar bersamamu._

Malam Jumat...

Sebenarnya, Kagami sama sekali bukan tipe orang penyabar. Ini juga bukan rahasia, seisi Seirin bahkan sepenjuru Tokyo tahu. Tapi, entah kenapa dan apa penyebabnya 'Kagami bisa tahan menghadapi Aomine' masih menjadi misteri.

Jika dipikir, siapa juga yang kemarin menawarkan diri menjadi tentor _english_ seorang Aomine Daiki? Iya, Aomine Daiki—manusia yang tidak bisa mengucap ' _Man_ ' dengan tepat dan akurat, malah si murid sekarang sama sekali tidak bisa diajak fokus. Sebentar-sebentar melirik ponsel, diajari _pronounce_ matanya malah jelalatan ke mana-mana. Ditanya, jawabannya ngawur.

Kagami sampai geregetan mengucap " _Oh my God_ , Aomine. Lihat bibirku!" waktu Aomine diajari mengucap _no-now-know-known._

"Dari tadi juga aku lihat." Si Biru membantah.

"Lihat apaan. Kalau betulan lihat, kamu tidak akan bicara _no-no-no-no_ begitu."

"Ya ya ya... lanjut yang lain kalau begitu." Aomine membalik buku, sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan ucapan Kagami.

Dan lagi, di sini siapa gurunya? Kenapa malah Aomine yang menentukan lanjut atau tidaknya? Ibarat berenang, Aomine masih di kolam balita, belum boleh ke mana-mana. Duh.

Kagami menghela napas, mengingat bahwa bagaimanapun juga sepatu pemberian Aomine sangat berjasa bagi hidupnya. "Sebenarnya _english_ -mu masih sangat _basic_. Kita mulai dari tulis saja kebiasaan sehari-hari dari bangun tidur—"

Aomine sedang berkutat pada ponselnya lagi.

Jika tidak ingat bahwa sepatu pemberian Aomine sangat berjasa bagi hidupnya, Kagami sudah melempar ponsel Aomine dari balkon apartmennya (lantai 3) lalu menendang si Biru keluar.

"Aomine—"

"Kagami..."

Kagami malah menyahut panggilan Aomine "Apa?"

"Sabtu ada acara?"

Mata Kagami memicing "Tidak. Dan berarti kamu tidak boleh bolos _training English_ denganku."

Jelas terlihat, tadinya Aomine akan mengucap sesuatu atau malah mendebat ucapan Kagami. Tapi kemudian si Biru hanya berdecak kesal, menulis sesuatu pada buku tulisnya.

"Kamu kenapa?" tanya Kagami heran.

" _Thirty_." Jawab Aomine singkat.

"Apaan yang tiga puluh?"

Mata biru berputar jengah "Aku haus."

Maksudnya _thirsty_.

"Oh..." Kagami bangkit, menuju dapur. Sungguh jika dipikir, harusnya Kagami yang jengah dengan Aomine. Lagian, kenapa juga ia mau saja mengambilkan minum untuk Aomine? Biasanya saja sudah menanggap rumah sendiri, berlaku seenaknya.

Mengambil air minum, Kagami bisa melihat jelas Aomine malah sibuk dengan ponselnya. Raut wajah Aomine serius, benar-benar serius. Tidak seperti saat diajari, malah ogah-ogahan.

Menaruh botol minum, Kagami kembali duduk lesehan di samping Aomine " _Chatting_ dengan siapa sih?" nada bicaranya yang terdengar kesal sama sekali tidak ia sadari.

"Teman." Aomine menaruh ponselnya di atas meja. Memulai untuk menulis... eh tadi disuruh menulis apa?

"Teman siapa? Momoi? Kuroko? Kise?" Kagami mengabsen nama 'teman' Aomine yang ia kenal.

"Teman yang bukan mereka bertiga." Jawab Aomine tanpa menatap Kagami.

Aomine punya teman selain Momoi, Kuroko, Kise dan dirinya, yang betul-betul bisa membuat tidak fokus? Dan Kagami makin kesal, mengingat jika _chat_ dengannya, jawaban Aomine selalu singkat dan tidak jelas.

Kagami mengintip buku tulis Aomine yang hanya berisi _'Saturday, what about movie?'_

Sabar, sabar... Kagami mengelus dada nelangsa.

"Keluar yuk." Kagami bangkit, mengambil bola basket di pojokan lemari "Belajar di lapangan."

Aomine mendongak "Mana ada belajar di lapangan? Itu namanya main..."

"Ya sudah sih, ikuti saja ucapanku. Aho..."

Jadi, rencananya Kagami akan menerapkan metode belajar yang biasa ia lakukan. Menghapal sambil mencetak angka. Iya, sekaligus membuat tangan Aomine sibuk, tidak lagi bolak-balik melihat ponsel. Kurang berfaedah.

" _So, what did you do yesterday?"_

Aomine mencuri bola dari Kagami, melewatinya sambil menjawab _"I practice basketball with my friend."_

Kagami mengejar, berusaha mencuri bola " _Practiced_ , gunakan verb 2."

Berhasil...

Kagami melompat, mengincar ring.

 _DUK.._

Bola terpental ke tanah, karena dihalangi oleh Aomine.

"Ya.. ya.. ya... _I practiced basketball with my team._ " Aomine berbalik mengambil bola yang menggelinding keluar lapangan.

Kagami tersenyum "Tumben." Ucapnya untuk dua hal. Satu, tumben Aomine berlatih basket bersama Touo. Dua, tumben Aomine menyebut Touo sebagai ' _team_ '.

Aomine mulai men- _dribble_ lagi. Kagami melesat, mencoba merebut bola namun digagalkan _fake_ Aomine. Mereka berhadapan sengit saling antisipasi.

" _And, with whom did you chatting just then?"_

Kanan, kiri, kanan. Kagami gagal mengikuti gerak tangan Aomine. Si Biru melesat ke ring.

 _DUK._

Kagami masih bisa menghalang, bola memantul di garis.

"Teman. Kan aku sudah bilang."

" _English_ , Ahomine..." ucap Kagami mengambil bola. Namun bukannya kembali bersiap, ia malah duduk di pinggir, meraih botol minum. Kalau Aomine yang bilang sih... _thirty_.

" _Friend_. Bakagami." Si Biru ikut duduk di samping Kagami. Menunggunya selesai minum.

"Tidak bawa minum?"

"Iya, mana aku tahu kalau kita akan main. Lagian tadi juga kan dari rumahmu, kenapa tidak membawa untukku juga?"

"Lah, kan aku keluar bawa bola, ya pasti main." Kagami mendebat sambil menyerahkan botol minum.

"Tadi yang bilang 'belajar di lapangan' siapa?" jawab Aomine sebelum meneguk botol minum Kagami hingga nyaris habis.

Kagami tidak mendebat lagi, ia malah tiduran dengan tangan dan kaki direntangkan. Angin membuat badannya terasa lelah tapi segar di saat bersamaan. Dan ketika baru saja sedetik memejamkan mata, terasa tangan besar seseorang mengelus keningnya.

Membuka mata, Kagami mendapati wajah Aomine menutupi silau lampu lapangan.

"Sabtu sore ada acara?" tanya Aomine.

"Kenapa memang?" Entah kenapa, suara Kagami tidak lagi terdengar meledak-ledak. Seolah tangan Aomine yang menempel di keningnya adalah rem.

"Kita nonton?"

"Nonton apa?"

" _Berack Pantheru_." Jawab Aomine. Iya, kali ini Kagami tahu maksudnya _Black Panther_.

"Dengan yang lain juga?"

Aomine menggeleng. "Hanya kita berdua."

Kening Kagami mengernyit. Iya, mereka memang sering sekali _one on one_ berdua. Atau seperti tiga hari belakangan ini, belajar bersama. Menonton juga pernah berdua, NBA di rumah Kagami. Bukan menonton film di bioskop, berdua.

Kagami bangkit, duduk menatap Aomine "Kenapa berdua denganku?" ia ingin tahu, alasan Aomine. Itu saja.

Aomine sempat terlihat berpikir sebelum menjawab "Kamu tahu kan, aku sering dibilang mirip _Panther_?"

"Iya?" Bukan jawaban, sebenarnya Kagami masih bingung dengan korelasi ucapan Aomine.

"Eum.. aku sudah beli dua tiket, tapi temanku tidak bisa ikut nonton, ada acara."

Oh.

"Temanmu yang _chatting_ tadi?"

Kening Aomine sempat mengernyit sebelum menjawab "A... iya."

Hening, yang terdengar suara daun bergesekan kemudian disusul suara helaan napas Kagami.

"Kamu mengajakku karena temanmu—yang dari tadi _chatting_ —tidak bisa ikut?" Ini juga hanya sebuah pertanyaan untuk penegasan. Iya, penegasan bahwa Kagami hanya pengganti teman nonton.

"Iya?" Aomine terdengar tidak yakin dengan jawabannya sendiri.

Oke, cukup. Sepertinya Kagami tidak bisa sabar dengan yang satu ini. Ia meraih bolanya, lalu berdiri. Ia berniat melangkah sebelum bahunya ditahan.

"Hei Baka, Sabtu jam tujuh?"

Kagami nyaris saja berkata 'Cari saja orang lain!'. Namun ia menahan diri, mengucap "Besok kukabari." Sebelum benar-benar melangkah pergi dari lapangan.

Sampai di apartemen, Kagami menggelindingkan saja bola basketnya ke pojok ruangan. Ia langsung menuju balkon sambil tangan sibuk menekan ponsel, menelpon seseorang.

Tidak diangkat.

Kagami memutar memandang tanpa kedip ponsel di tangan. Jika panggilan kedua masih tidak dijawab, terpaksa ia akan mencari orang lain untuk dimintai tolong.

"Halo, Tatsuya. Sabtu ada acara?" Ucap Kagami begitu telpon tersambung.

" _Halo, Taiga. Kabarku baik_ by the way." Jawab Himuro. Ia terdengar santai sekali menyindir Kagami.

" _Good then_. Sabtu tidak ada acara kan?" Kagami, pihak yang disindir masih belum peduli tentang urusan 'basa-basi pada teman yang sudah lama tidak bertemu.'

" _Ada apa memangnya?_ " terdengar suara sendok di sela ucapan Himuro. Anak kelas tiga memang beda, belajar sampai baru sempat makan malam.

"Iya... tidak ada apa-apa." Kagami mungkin bohong, tapi tidak tahu sebelah mananya yang bohong.

" _Tidak ada apa-apa,_ but you asked me to come from Akita to Tokyo?" jika saja ini _video call_ , Kagami pasti bisa melihat Himuro meletakkan sendok di piring lalu mengabaikan makan malamnya.

"Aku hanya... kan kita sudah lama tidak bertemu."

" _Kalau begitu kau yang datang kemari._ And literally, _Sabtu itu besok._ " Himuro jarang sekali ngotot sebenarnya, tapi kali ini beda kasus. Anak kelas tiga yang makan pun sering tidak sempat, diminta datang jauh-jauh tanpa tahu alasan dan faedahnya? _A big no._

"Atau aku yang ke sana?" tanya Kagami.

" _Aku tahu kamu tidak akan pernah minta tolong jika bukan amat darurat. Ada apa sebenarnya?_ "

Kagami melangkah menuju sofa lalu duduk, niatnya supaya lebih santai bicara "Jadi... sebenarnya ada yang mengajakku nonton..."

"... _Okay_." Himuro menggumam, memberi tanda ia menyimak. Kali ini sambil tangannya menyendok kari.

"...bukan karena dia ingin mengajakku, tapi karena teman yang janjian nonton dengannya tidak bisa ikut." Dari suaranya, terdengar bahwa Kagami yang biasa teriak-teriak kini malah terdengar seperti bocah merajuk.

" _Orang ini Aomine Daiki?_ "

"Heum... Padahal kamu tahu kan, aku yang mengajari si Aho itu _English_."

Iya, mana mungkin Himuro tidak tahu, Kagami sering sekali cerita tentang si Biru " _Padahal nonton ini nanti, dia yang akan mentraktirmu?_ "

"Iya. _But, it feels like i am just a replacement_."

"And you hate it?"

" _Yeah..."_

"Why?"

"Huh?"

Himuro berdecak, menaruh lagi sendoknya " _Maksudku, kenapa kamu harus begitu bencinya merasa menggantikan orang lain. Kamu tidak rugi apapun kan?_ "

"Aku hanya—"

" _Atsushi... kuenya kan untuk besok._ " Terdengar Himuro bicara dengan orang lain. "Sorry _Tai, bayi besar baru datang. Lanjutkan..._ "

Sebenarnya jeda itu memberi waktu bagi Kagami untuk memikirkan jawaban dari pertanyaan Himuro, nyatanya ia hanya bisa menjawab "Aku hanya... kesal mungkin."

Himuro tersenyum " _Kamu tidak pernah begini lho. Selama aku mengenalmu, kamu tidak pernah bereaksi seperti ini pada apapun, bahkan padaku_." Ucapannya yang tenang kini benar terasa menyindir.

"Ya... memang kenapa?"

" _Iya, memangnya kenapa? Kenapa kamu harus kesal hanya karena ia awalnya berniat pergi dengan orang lain, lalu ganti mengajakmu? Coba bayangkan, jika itu aku atau Kuroko misal. Apa reaksimu begitu?_ "

Kagami diam. Ia bingung antara tidak punya jawaban yang tepat dan sama sekali tidak bisa menjawab. Jujur, ia merasa sedang dikuliti.

" _Belakangan kamu cerita tentang Aomine, membuatku berpikir... dulu kamu tidak pernah sebegitunya denganku?_ "

"Dulu kan kita masih kecil..." Bantah Kagami yang dari nada suaranya tidak terdengar seperti bantahan sama sekali.

" _Justru itu... kamu yang dari kecil terbiasa mandiri dan cuek, sekarang kesal sampai ubun-ubun hanya karena perkara sepele begini?_ "

Kagami menghela napas "Tatsuya, aku kesal hanya karena urusan nonton."

" _Iya, bagaimana jika kasusnya denganku, apa reaksimu akan begini? Coba pikirkan deh, ada apa sebenarnya dengan Aomine? Atau ada apa denganmu?_ "

Hening, Kagami sedang berpikir keras. Membuat perandaian lebih tepatnya. Jika orang lain, apa ia akan bereaksi begini? Apa ia akan sekesal ini?

"Oh my god. _Atsushi, es krimnya belum keras, belum bisa dimakan._ " Terdengar suara Himuro disusul langkah kaki buru-buru.

" _Tapi, Muro-chin..._ " Disusul dengan suara Murasakibara.

" _Okay, Taiga. Intinya aku tidak bisa ke sana. Dan saranku hanya... Eum, aku tidak punya saran sebenarnya._ "

Rupanya, menelpon Himuro malam itu malah membuat Kagami tidak bisa tidur.

.

.

.

TBC


	4. Misi Gagal

A/N: selamat hari AoKaga day dari holyverde buat semua laskar AoKaga :") Selamat membaca chapter terakhir~ semoga bahagia selalu!

.

* * *

.

Ch 04: Misi Gagal

Oleh Holyverde

.

* * *

.

Misi gagal dan Aomine sudah siap untuk memburu siapapun penulis _website wikihow_ yang berani-beraninya mengatakan bahwa mengajak kencan adalah suatu hal yang bisa membuatnya makin dekat dengan gebetannya. Karena itu semua omong kosong!

Biar Aomine ulangi, siapapun yang berpikir jika menonton Black Panther di bioskop dengan Kagami adalah ide yang bagus, maka orang itu adalah orang yang idiot. Yang, kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, Aominelah si orang idiot itu. Tetapi bukan Aomine namanya jika dia tidak bisa menemukan kambing hitam atas nasib sialnya. Karena itulah, dia lebih nyaman memaki-maki si penulis _wikihow_ yang dengan seenaknya mengklaim jika mengajak gebetanmu kencan adalah salah satu aktivitas yang bisa membuatmu dekat dengan gebetan tersebut, tanpa orang itu merasa perlu untuk menjelaskan bahwa Aomine harus menyiapkan mentalnya terlebih dahulu.

Menyiapkan mental karena Kagami terlihat begitu bersinar malam itu. Aomine sama sekali tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana saat menyadari kenyataan tersebut.

Kalian tahu tidak ada sebuah pepatah yang mengatakan bahwa saat kita menyukai seseorang, maka saat orang itu bahagia maka kita juga akan merasakan kebahagiaan yang sama? Malam itu, saat Aomine menonton berdua dengan Kagami, si rambut merah itu terlihat bahagia. Dan Aomine tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

"Tau nggak, sudah lama aku nunggu film Black Panther ini. Tadinya aku mau nonton sendirian, tapi ternyata keburu kamu ajak duluan." Aomine ingat Kagami berkata begitu ketika Aomine berdiri di depan pintu apartemen Kagami untuk menjemputnya. Kagami memakai kaus merah marun dengan jaket denim, terlihat ratusan kali lipat lebih menarik dari biasanya, membuat lidah Aomine kelu tak bisa berkata-kata. Setelah menampar-nampar pipinya saat Kagami tidak melihat, barulah Aomine bisa menguasai dirinya kembali. Mereka memutuskan berjalan menuju bioskop karena jarak antara bioskop dan apartemen Kagami hanya kurang dari satu kilometer.

"Sudah lama nungguin tapi, kok, kemarin kamu nggak kelihatan senang waktu kuajak?" tanya Aomine saat dia sudah mempercayai dirinya sendiri untuk bicara tanpa gagu. Kagami hanya membalasnya dengan kedikan bahu.

"Harusnya kamu senang, soalnya aku mentraktirmu dan kamu nggak perlu mengeluarkan uang sepeserpun." Ucap Aomine lagi. Tapi usai Aomine berkata begitu, Kagami malah mendengus.

"Kamu nggak bener-bener mau traktir aku, inget gak sih? Aku berada di sini cuma gara-gara teman misteriusmu itu tiba-tiba batal menemanimu nonton." kata Kagami, nadanya yang terdengar pedas luput ditangkap oleh Aomine karena dirinya sibuk menatap bulu mata Kagami yang sepertinya jauh lebih lentik dari yang biasanya. Detail-detail kecil yang biasa luput dilihat oleh Aomine, kini menguar ke permukaan. Entah apa yang spesial dari malam ini, mungkin karena Aomine yang seenaknya melabeli malam ini sebagai 'kencan' tanpa sepengetahuan Kagami dan memicu indera Aomine untuk lebih peka terhadap detail kecil tersebut. Atau karena bintang malam ini bersinar lebih terang dari biasanya, sehingga membuat Kagami lebih menarik dari yang sudah-sudah. Atau karena... Aomine makin jatuh hati pada Kagami. Mungkin sesederhana itu.

Tidak ada yang tahu.

Yang jelas adalah, saat Aomine duduk di samping Kagami malam itu dan menjadi saksi bagaimana mata Kagami tidak bisa berhenti berbinar saat melihat pria berkulit hitam di layar melawan musuh-musuhnya, Aomine tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"T'Challa tuh, sumpah ya Aomine, dia itu _hot_ banget. _You have no idea, he's like, my favorite Avenger of all time_!" Aomine sempat mendengar Kagami berkata begitu di tengah-tengah film dan harus merasa sangat bodoh saat dirinya tidak tahu siapa T'Challa dan apa itu Avenger. Yang Aomine tahu dengan pasti adalah, Kagami tampak bahagia dan Aomine suka melihatnya bahagia. Kalau Aomine juga merasa senang saat mengetahui bahwa T'Challa, si tokoh utama yang sangat digiliai oleh Kagami adalah seorang pria dan berkulit gelap sama sepertinya, maka tidak perlu ada yang tahu tentang itu.

Tetapi sialnya, seperti yang Aomine bilang tadi, kebahagiaan Kagami malam itu tidak diimbangi dengan menipisnya jarak kedekatan emosional antara mereka berdua. Karena malam itu berakhir dengan Kagami yang mengucapkan terima kasih padanya sambil tersenyum dan Aomine yang sama sekali tidak bisa mengucapkan apa-apa dan memilih menggerutu tak jelas untuk menutupi kegugupannya.

Aomine bahkan gagal untuk menggenggam tangan Kagami selama perjalanan pulang seperti apa yang ia rencanakan karena Kagami menolak untuk diantar!

Jadi di sinilah Aomine, telentang di atas ranjangnya, memandangi langit-langit kamarnya sambil berpikir apa ada yang salah dengan _step-step wikihow_ yang dia ikuti. Kalau Aomine boleh jujur, rasanya malas untuk melanjutkan semua ini. Segala langkah yang dia ikuti sama sekali tidak membawanya ke arah yang dia inginkan. Jadi apa Aomine harus melanjutkannya?

 _Lanjutkan saja! Kepalang tanggung!_

Sebuah suara terdengar di kepala Aomine. Suara-suara yang memaksanya untuk terus melangkah sampai akhir. Siapa tahu langkah-langkah itu memang dirancang dengan hasil yang gradual, yang hasilnya baru bisa terlihat saat kamu benar-benar mengikuti langkahnya sampai habis.

.

* * *

.

 _Kalau kamu ingin mengutarakan secara tidak langsung, kamu bisa menggunakan catatan untuk memberitahukannya. Kamu bisa memberikan catatan itu sendiri atau meminta bantuan salah satu temanmu yang bisa dipercaya. Tulislah sebuah catatan manis yang isinya "Aku suka padamu" dan tempelkan di lokernya. Tulislah "Aku suka padamu" pada selembar kertas, pastikan surat itu ditujukan pada siapa dan "bukan" dari siapa. Jika ia membaca catatan itu dan melihat ke arahmu, maka itu artinya dia juga menyukaimu._

Huh.

 _Step_ yang itu jelas sangat sulit untuk Aomine jalani. Karena pertama, Aomine ini tidak satu sekolah dengan Kagami. Jadi bagaimana bisa Aomine mengendap-endap ke loker Kagami yang jelas-jelas berada di suatu lorong di gedung sekolah Seirin yang sama sekali bukan sekolahnya? Palingan Aomine hanya akan memasukkannya di tas Kagami.

Lalu yang kedua, tidak mungkin Aomine menulis catatan berisi "Aku suka kamu" dengan tulisan tangannya sendiri. Kagami itu sudah hapal bagaimana bentuk tulisannya— _hell,_ selama beberapa hari terakhir kan dia sibuk menjadi tutor _English_ -nya, jadi jika Kagami menoleh ke arahnya setelah membaca catatan itu, bisa dipastikan adalah karena Kagami tahu siapa yang menulisnya, bukan karena Kagami berharap Aominelah penulisnya. Jadi mungkin, kalau Aomine mau mengakali, dia akan mengetiknya dan mencetaknya dalam selembar kertas. Dengan begitu, Kagami tidak bisa mengenali tulisan tangannya.

Lalu belum lagi bagian yang ' _meminta bantuan salah satu temanmu yang bisa dipercaya',_ ini adalah bagian yang paling penuh dengan omong-kosong. Karena siapa, sih, teman Aomine yang bisa dipercaya? Satsuki pernah mengadukan seluruh koleksi porno Aomine ke Ibunya hanya karena Aomine menolak untuk menemaninya berbelanja. Tetsuya? Dia lebih senang tersenyum di atas penderitaan orang. Jadi Aomine sama sekali tidak punya teman yang bisa dipercaya. Karena itulah, lebih baik Aomine sendiri saja yang memasukkannya di tas Kagami.

Aomine bersumpah dia sudah merencanakannya dengan matang. Sebuah catatan bertuliskan, 'Hei, aku suka kamu. Tebak siapa aku?' sudah ia siapkan. Repot-repot dia menelan gengsinya untuk meminjam _printer_ Satsuki di tengah malam karena _printer_ nya sendiri ngadat dan tidak bisa diandalkan di saat-saat terakhir. Lihat? Bahkan _printer_ nya—sebuah benda mati—saja tidak dapat dipercaya, apalagi teman-temannya. Aomine juga sudah repot-repot menyelenggarakan rencana latihan persahabatan antara Tim Touou dan Tim Seirin diikuti dengan _hang_ _out_ di majiba pasca latihan agar saat Kagami membuka catatan itu, dia dikelilingi oleh orang banyak seperti apa yang diilustrasikan dalam _step wikihow._

Kalau benar Kagami juga menyimpan perasaan yang sama dengan Aomine, maka begitu Kagami membuka catatan itu di tengah hiruk-pikuk Majiba, matanya akan segera mencari Aomine. Dan Aomine berjanji, jika itu terjadi, dia akan segera mengutarakan perasaannya kepada Kagami keesokan harinya.

.

* * *

.

Tetapi apa yang terjadi?

Semuanya memang berjalan lancar pada awalnya. Aomine sudah memasukkan catatan yang ia cetak dalam kertas HVS yang ia lipat dengan rapi. Sebuah stiker bertuliskan 'OPEN ME' juga tidak luput Aomine tempelkan pada lipatan luar kertas tersebut, sehingga ketika Kagami membuka tasnya, dia akan segera melihat kertas itu dan terpicu untuk membukanya.

Sehari sebelum ini Aomine bahkan sudah sengaja untuk tidak mengembalikan pensil yang Kagami pinjamkan pada Aomine saat ia mengajarinya bahasa inggris. Menunggu untuk mengembalikannya di majiba nanti, supaya Kagami ada alasan untuk membuka tasnya dan membuka isi catatan itu di tengah hiruk-pikuk majiba.

Lihatlah betapa terencananya Aomine. Tapi sayangnya, Aomine melupakan satu hal. Yaitu pernyataan Aomine tentang teman-temannya yang tidak bisa dipercaya. Kalian ingat Wakamatsu? Rekan setimnya yang sebenarnya sudah Aomine anggap sebagai temannya sendiri itu, dengan tumbennya bermurah hati untuk membagi-bagikan permen karet seusai mereka latihan. Kagami yang tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam mulutnya, tentu saja memutuskan untuk mengunyah tiga permen karet sekaligus. Jadi saat mereka semua sudah terduduk di meja majiba yang paling besar dengan pesanan mereka terhidang di atas meja, Kagami yang sudah tidak sabar untuk memakan _burger_ nya segera merogoh tasnya untuk mencari secarik kertas.

Kertas yang segera ia gunakan untuk membungkus permen karet hasil kunyahannya untuk kemudian ia remas-remas membentuk bola dan ia lempar ke tempat sampah.

Aomine tidak akan mempermasalahkannya, sungguh, jika saja kertas yang Kagami gunakan untuk membungkus sisa permen karetnya bukanlah catatan yang berisi pengakuan cinta Aomine.

Aomine ingin menendang bokong Wakamatsu.

Aomine ingin berteriak pada semesta.

"Kamu kenapa sih? Kebelet pup?" tanya Kagami, menatap Aomine lurus sambil mengunyah _burger_ -nya. Aomine hanya menggeleng.

"Pernah nggak sih kamu ngerasa kalo takdir tuh gak pernah berpihak padamu?" Aomine menerawang ke atas dengan dramatis. Kagami hanya mengangguk.

"Pernah sih, waktu aku ketemu kamu."

"Hah?" Aomine jelas tidak paham apa maksudnya. Jadi dia hanya mengangkat alisnya, mengisyaratkan agar Kagami menjelaskannya.

" _You know_ lah _,_ kenapa takdir tega mempertemukan aku sama orang aneh yang sukanya malakin duit dan narsis setengah mati kayak kamu?" Ucap Kagami tidak peduli sambil terus menggigit potongan _burger_ _-_ nya.

"Wow, Kagami." Aomine kehilangan kata-katanya. Hampir dia berkata, _tolong ingatkan aku kenapa aku bisa suka sama kamu._ Tapi Aomine bisa menahan dirinya untuk diam dan hanya menendang tulang kering Kagami di bawah meja.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Kagami Taiga** : Oi, aho. Besok jadi belajar bahasa inggrisnya ga?

Pesan dari Kagami terbaca tanpa dibalas oleh Aomine. Aomine menimbang-nimbang apakah dia benar-benar akan melakukan langkah kesembilan yang diinstuksikan oleh _wikihow_.

 _Jika kamu berani, kirimkan SMS yang isinya "Ya ampun, (masukkan namanya) keren sekali! lalu kirim SMS lain yang isinya "Eh, maaf ya, SMS yang tadi untuk (masukkan nama temanmu.)" Jika ia menyukaimu, maka tidak alasan baginya untuk tidak mengajakmu berkencan._

Aomine tidak percaya dia sudah mengikuti kedelapan langkah yang terdapat dalam artikel _wikihow_ itu. Kini, sudah saatnya bagi Aomine untuk menjalankan langkah kesembilan. Yaitu yang barusan saja Aomine baca di layar _smartphone_ -nya. Berbagai variasi pesan yang ceritanya akan ia 'salah kirim'kan ke Kagami sudah berjajar dan siap untuk dikirim.

Mulai dari yang simpel macam: _Kagami keren banget gak sih?_

Atau yang lebih menggambarkan perasaannya macam: _Aku curhat ya, ngerasa nggak sih akhir-akhir ini Kagami makin bersinar gitu? Atau aku aja yang ngerasa kayak gitu ya? Tau nggak apa artinya?_

Tapi pada akhirnya, Aomine memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu gamblang ataupun terlalu gombal. Dia memutuskan mengirimkan pesan singkat berbunyi: _Akhir-akhir ini aku kepikiran dia melulu. Sialan banget, kenapa sih Kagami itu nggak berhenti masuk di otakku?_

Mengangguk puas dengan apa yang telah ia rencanakan dan merasa jenius dengan apa yang dia pikirkan, Aomine lalu mengetiknya.

"Daiki sudah makan belum?" suara Ibunya terdengar dari luar kamarnya.

"Belum, Ma, sebentar-"

"Makan dulu! Ini juga kenapa ruang tamu berantahkan? Ini kaos kaki, kok, berserakan semua di depan TV."

Uh-oh. Ibunya mulai mengomel.

"Daiki?! Kesini sebelum ibu ke kamarmu dan membuang semua koleksi sepatumu!" Teriakan Ibunya makin mengeras, membuat Aomine buru-buru berdiri dan meninggalkan ponselnya begitu saja. Jika ada yang Aomine pelajari selama 17 tahun dia hidup di dunia, maka 'jangan pernah mengabaikan ibumu saat ia mengomel kalau tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk menimpamu' adalah salah satunya.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Aomine Daiki** : _Akhir-akhir ini aku kepikiran dia melulu. Sialan banget, kenapa sijjksnckakl_

Kagami menatap layar ponselnya dengan mata tajam yang memicing. Hatinya mencelos begitu membaca pesan yang dikirimkan Aomine. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaannya, Aomine malah menjawabnya seperti itu...

 **Kagami Taiga** : Dia siapa? Teman misteriusmu? Sejak kapan aku jadi teman curhatmu hah?

Kagami mengehela napasnya dalam. Dia lalu melemparkan ponselnya ke atas ranjang, malas menatap layarnya lama-lama karena Aomine tidak kunjung menjawab pesannya. Segala percakapannya dengan Himuro kembali teringat dalam pikirannya.

 _Coba pikirkan deh, ada apa sebenarnya dengan Aomine? Atau ada apa denganmu?_

Ada apa dengan Kagami? Kagami tidak tahu. Dia hanya kesal. Kesal karena Kagami tidak tahu siapa teman misterius Aomine yang membuat Aomine lebih fokus padanya dari pada sesi _one-on-one_ mereka, yang cukup dekat dengan Aomine sampai Aomine mau mengajaknya nonton Black Panther berdua, yang cukup menyita perhatian Aomine sampai Aomine bercerita pada Kagami soalnya.

Kagami kesal dengan teman misterius Aomine dan Kagami tidak tahu kenapa.

 _Really, Kagami? Kamu tidak tahu kenapa?_

Sebuah suara yang entah datang darimana, terdengar di telinga Kagami. Berbisik penuh konspirasi. Kagami tahu, suara itu adalah suara alam bawah sadarnya. Tapi Kagami sama sekali tidak ingin mendengarnya. Karena jika Kagami mendengarnya, maka itu artinya Kagami akan mengakui sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak ingin dia akui.

Denting suara ponsel Kagami menyadarkannya dari lamunan, ketika dia menatapnya dan menemukan nama Aomine Daiki di layar, Kagami tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

 **Aomine Daiki** : ASTAGA WOI. ITU AKU SALAH KIRIM SUMPAH GA BOHONG.

Bahkan pesan itu tidak ditujukan untuknya. Pesan itu akan Aomine kirimkan pada yang lain. Pesan yang berisi curahan hati Aomine tentang bagaimana dia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan teman misteriusnya. Huh. Bahkan untuk menjadi teman berbagi cerita, Aomine tidak memilihnya.

Kenapa rasanya sakit ya?

 **Kagami Taiga** : _You know what_ , terserah. Aku cuma mau tahu besok kita jadi belajar bareng atau enggak.

 **Aomine Daiki** : Jadi dong.

 **Aomine Daiki** : Kamu... nggak mau tahu siapa 'dia' yang aku maksud?

Kagami menatap ponselnya tanpa berkedip. Lalu ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, _Hei, Taiga... apa kamu mau tahu?_

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Kagami Taiga** : Apa aku kelihatannya peduli? Kamu suka sama siapa kek, itu bukan urusanku.

Aomine membaca pesan itu dan seketika ia tahu.

Oh. Ternyata selama ini dirinya begitu bodoh. Aomine lalu tertawa. Benar juga, ya. Siapa Aomine sampai dirinya berani berharap bahwa Kagami Taiga akan menyukainya balik? Siapa Aomine sampai dirinya lancang berpikir kalau Kagami Taiga akan tertarik padanya?

Huh.

Apa Aomine akhiri saja semua ini?

Jawabannya... adalah iya. Saat Aomine melaksanakan langkah kesepuluh dari artikel _wikihow_ ini, saat itulah Aomine akan berhenti. Aomine sedikit banyak sudah tahu Kagami akan menjawab apa. Jadi Aomine tidak akan rugi apapun walau Kagami menolaknya.

 _Nyatakan perasaanmu._ _Apapun jawabannya, kamu harus percaya diri. Jika ia berkata ya, kamu harus percaya diri kalau ia menyukaimu apa adanya dan kamu adalah orang yang benar-benar menyenangkan. Jika ia tidak menyukaimu, abaikan dia dengan mengatakan sesuatu seperti, "Oh, oke. Tidak apa-apa." Lalu, lanjutkan hidupmu! Ingat, jawaban "tidak" bukan berarti ia menganggapmu_ _seseorang_ _yang buruk. Motivasinya mungkin beragam. Berpikirlah dengan percaya diri kalau seleranya tidak sesuai dengan dirimu dan masih banyak pria di luar sana yang akan beruntung memilikimu. Camkan itu!_

Nyatakan perasaanmu, katanya.

Omong kosong macam apa itu? Rasanya mudah saja menulis begitu. Tapi yang menjalani ini yang panas dingin. Lagipula, kenapa instruksinya rancu begitu? Nyatakan perasaanmu padanya. Nyatakan bagaimana? Apa tidak ada cara yang lebih detail? Dengan mengajaknya kemana dulu kek, atau nyatakan dengan kata-kata yang bagaimana kek.

 _Wikihow_ tidak berguna.

"Latihanmu sudah dikerjakan belum sih?" Perkataan Kagami yang ketus mengundang Aomine untuk mengangkat kepalanya dari layar ponsel. Halaman _Wikihow_ yang belum sempurna ia tutup menjadi terabaikan. Ia kemudian menghela napas, persiapan untuk benar-benar mengutarakan perasaannya pada Kagami. Aomine akan melakukannya siang ini. _Fix._ Tidak tahu bagaimana caranya, tidak tahu harus bicara seperti apa, yang jelas Aomine memasrahkannya pada takdir. Jika nanti Aomine melihat adanya kesempatan, maka dia harus mengambil kesempatan itu dan mengatakan tanpa ragu.

Ketika Aomine menatap Kagami untuk meminta maaf karena lagi-lagi terdistraksi oleh ponselnya, dia melihat raut wajah Kagami yang sangat masam. Saking masamnya sampai membuat Aomine ingin menjilatnya, merasakan apa benar rasanya juga asam, sama seperti kelihatannya. Lalu leher itu, leher dengan kulit kuning langsat yang mengkilat karena keringat akibat AC ruang tamu Kagami yang tidak dinyalakan. Mengundang untuk dijilat juga, Aomine cuma ingin membuktikan apa benar keringat manusia itu rasanya asin.

"Kenapa bibirnya dijilat-jilat begitu?" tanya Kagami keheranan. Aomine terkejut dari buru-buru memasukkan lidahnya kembali ke mulutnya. Wow. Bahkan lidahnya saja bergerak sendiri tanpa berkoordinasi dengan otaknya lebih dulu. Lihat? Bahkan anggota tubuhnya sendiri tidak bisa Aomine percayai!

Apa di dunia ini benar-benar ada yang bisa dipercaya?

"Aomine?" tanya Kagami lagi, kali ini raut wajahnya menjadi sedikit khawatir.

"Hm?" Gumam Aomine.

"Latihan soal bahasa inggrismu?" untuk kesekian kalinya Kagami bertanya, kali ini sambil menunjuk buku tulis yang terbuka lebar di depan Aomine.

"Oh, iya. _Interrogative Text_. Uhh... jadi untuk _past perfect tense_..." Aomine kembali menatap bukunya, membiarkan tatapannya memandang kumpulan soal dan beberapa catatan tangan Kagami.

"Yang bagian ini salah," Kagami menunjuk satu soal, menggeser pantatnya untuk duduk lebih dekat dengan Aomine. Tubuhnya condong, membuat wajah Kagami berjarak kurang dari tiga senti di depan Aomine. Mereka tidak bertatapan karena mata Kagami yang terpancang pada buku tulisnya, sibuk menjelaskan sesuatu tentang hal yang menurut Aomine tak perlu ia tahu. Wangi aroma tubuh Kagami menguar, menyambangi indera penciuman Aomine.

Vanilla dan sedikit wangi bunga krisan.

"Paham nggak?" tanya Kagami.

Sejujurnya? Aomine bahkan tidak mendengar apa yang barusan dikatakan Kagami, tetapi demi harga dirinya, Aomine mengangguk sambil mengingat-ingat segala jenis sumpah serapah untuk memaki Kagami dalam hatinya karena dengan lancang telah membuatnya sangat tak berkonsentrasi.

 _Dasar Idiot. Alis cabang. Perut babi. Mulut_ vacuum cleaner _. Lengan berotot. Dada bidang. Bibir seksi. Mata indah._

Dan sungguh Aomine semakin merutuki nasibnya. Sedalam itukah Aomine sudah jatuh ke dalam jurang sampai saat dirinya ingin mengolok Kagami yang muncul malah serangkai pujian?

"Paham kan? Nah sekarang coba kamu buat satu kalimat _interrogative_ pakai _past perfect tense._ Nggak usah ditulis, dikatakan saja. Nanti aku yang jawab." Ujar Kagami lagi, masih saja berpikir kalau selama ini Aomine mendengarkannya.

Jadi, Kagami menyuruhnya membuat suatu kalimat _interrogative past perfect tense_. Masalah _past perfect tense_ , Aomine tidak peduli. Karena dari awal dia memang tidak tahu apa maksudnya. Fokus Aomine di sini adalah kalimat _interrogative-_ nya. Sebuah kalimat yang membutuhkan sebuah jawaban. Dengan kata lain, sebuah pertanyaan.

Dan ini adalah kesempatan Aomine.

Aomine menghela napasnya dalam-dalam, terlihat dramatis memang, tetapi Aomine butuh seluruh udara yang bisa dia hirup untuk mengisi paru-parunya agar nanti ketika dia lupa bernapas sesaat setelah mengutarakan perasaannya, setidaknya Aomine masih memiliki persediaan oksigen.

Aomine menatap mata Kagami lurus tepat di manik mata coklatnya. Lalu bertanyalah ia satu kalimat yang selama ini ingin ia tanyakan pada pria berambut merah itu.

.

* * *

.

" _Are you like me?_ "

Jawabannya hanyalah sunyi.

Kagami yang mendengar pertanyaan Aomine hanya bisa bertanya-tanya apa maksudnya. Pertama, itu sama sekali bukan _past perfect tense._ Kedua, _are you like me?_ Apa kamu sepertiku? Pertanyaan macam apa itu. Aomine serius tidak, sih, belajarnya?

Kagami sudah mencoba menahan kesalnya sesiangan ini. Dia sudah berbaik hati mau membuka pintu rumahnya sebagai tempat untuknya mengajari Aomine bahasa inggris. Jadi tidak bisakah Aomine menghargainya dengan setidaknya memperhatikan Kagami? Bukan malah sedikit-sedikit melihat ponselnya atau mata yang menerawang tanpa konsentrasi.

Aomine ini... niat tidak, sih?

"Kamu nggak mendengar penjelasanku, ya?" Kagami mengangkat alisnya, kekesalannya sudah di puncak ubun-ubun.

"Kalau kamu memang nggak niat belajar siang ini, tinggal bilang padaku. Yang butuh belajar juga siapa. Kalau memang kamu lebih fokus sama siapalah itu temanmu, ya sudah, sana ke dia saja!" Suara Kagami meninggi sambil membuang muka. Di sadar dia merajuk dan dia tidak peduli. Lewat sudut matanya dia melihat Aomine melebarkan mata.

"Aku serius, kok." ujar Aomine setelah tiga detik terdiam penuh kebingungan.

"Serius apanya?"

"Serius nanya." Ujar Aomine lagi, nadanya memelan. Seperti takut melihat apa reaksi Kagami setelahnya. Kagami mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Kamu nanya apa sih? _Are you like me_? Apa kamu sepertiku?"

.

* * *

.

Huh.

Jadi arti dari _Are you like me a_ dalah _apa kamu sepertiku_? Seriusan? Aomine ingin tertawa karena menyadari bahwa dirinya lebih bodoh dari yang ia pikirkan. Pantas Kagami kesal padanya. Pertanyaannya ini benar-benar tidak masuk akal.

"Maksudku tadi itu... aku tanya apa kamu suka aku, gitu. Bahasa inggrisnya apaan?" Tanya Aomine, lupa sejenak akan kegugupannya berkat terlalu terkagum-kagum dengan kebodohannya sendiri. Kagami mendengus.

"Kok, kamu goblok banget, sih?" tanya Kagami, menatap Aomine dengan tatapan yang sama sekali tidak terkesan.

 _Ouch._

Menusuk tetapi tidak membuat Aomine sakit hati. Karena pertanyaan Aomine adalah pertanyaan yang tidak berhenti ia tanyakan pada dirinya sendiri selama belasan tahun ia hidup di dunia.

"Gini, ya, Aomine," Kagami mencondongkan tubuhya kembali, mencoret-coret di selembar kertas. " _Like_ itu artinya ada dua, bisa 'suka' bisa juga 'seperti'. Kalau kamu pakai ' _are_ ' seperti itu... artinya jadi seperti. Nah, kalau kamu mau tanya 'Apa kamu suka aku'.. berarti yang benar adalah..."

Kagami mengangkat wajahnya untuk memandang Aomine.

"Yeah?" tanya Aomine, berhenti bernapas.

" _Do you like me_?"

Kagami mengucapnya seolah tidak mengerti tentang arti sesungguhnya dari pertanyaan itu. Dia menatap mata Aomine dengan tatapan inosennya dan itu membuat Aomine mematung. Dada Aomine berdetak kencang. Dia ingin—Aomine tidak tahu apa yang dia inginkan. Tetapi dia ingin.

" _Yeah, I like you_." ucap Aomine pada akhirnya. Lirih. Tanpa mengijinkan matanya untuk menatap ke arah lain. Hanya lurus menancap ke pupil mata Kagami yang berangsur melebar begitu mencerna apa yang Aomine katakan. Aomine mengira Kagami akan terkejut, bingung, atau hal yang lainnya. Aomine sudah memikirkan jutaan reaksi yang akan Kagami lemparkan padanya setelah Aomine mengatakannya. Tetapi tertawa... bukanlah salah satunya.

" _Smooth,_ Aomine." Kagami berkata di sela-sela tawanya. "Apa kamu segombal ini ke semua orang? _Hell,_ mimpi apa aku semalam."

Lidah Aomine kelu.

Tetapi Aomine serius. Aomine serius dan Kagami menertawakannya. Kagami mengabaikannya, seolah apa yang Aomine katakan sama sekali tidak berarti. Hanya sebuah guyonan di tengah _break_ belajar bahasa inggris.

"Kok, ketawa?" tanya Aomine, bingung harus berucap apa lagi.

"Ya, karena kamu aneh."

Aomine aneh.

Aomine mengulang ajektif itu di kepalanya sendiri. Bagi Kagami, Aomine aneh. Bagi Kagami, perasaan Aomine adalah sesuatu yang aneh dan Aomine tidak tahu harus bagaimana ia mencerna fakta itu.

Satu yang jelas sekali Aomine ketahui... Dia telah gagal, bukan? Artikel _wikihow_ itu sama sekali tidak berhasil, bukan? Walau Aomine sudah melakukan kesepuluh langkah yang diinstruksikan di artikel itu, pada akhirnya semuanya berakhir tidak seperti yang ia inginkan, bukan?

Kejadian setelah itu menjadi kabur. Begitu Aomine sadar, kakinya sudah berjalan dan tubuhnya sudah berada di luar apartemen Kagami. Aomine terus berjalan dan berjalan tanpa menoleh ke belakang sekalipun. Walau sayup ia mendengar suara Kagami meneriakkan namanya.

.

* * *

.

Aomine bodoh. Kagami tahu Aomine itu adalah orang yang bodoh sejak zaman dahulu kala, tetapi ada seseorang lagi yang lebih bodoh dari Aomine. Seseorang yang terus-menerus menepis pikiran-pikiran anehnya tentang Aomine yang akhir-akhir ini selalu menyambangi, seseorang yang terus-menerus mengabaikan rasa pahit yang muncul saat Aomine sibuk dengan ponselnya—menyangka bahwa itu adalah gebetan Aomine yang sama sekali tidak dia kenal, seseorang yang terus-menerus menolak berharap saat Aomine bahkan mengatakan dengan gamblang bahwa pria berambut _navy_ itu menyukainya.

Seseorang itu adalah Kagami.

Tadi, setelah Aomine pergi dari apartemennya tanpa mengindahkan teriakan Kagami yang memanggilnya, Kagami benar-benar bingung luar biasa. Dia berakhir mondar-mandir di sekeliling ruang tamu apartemennya untuk kemudian menyadari bahwa Aomine meninggalkan tas dan bahkan ponselnya. Tidak tahu harus bagaimana selain menyusul Aomine entah ke mana ia pergi untuk mengembalikan semua barang-barang yang ia tinggal sambil meminta maaf, Kagami buru-buru menyampirkan tas Aomine di bahunya dan membawa ponsel itu di tangannya. Tidak tahu harus kemana, dia segera membuka ponsel Aomine yang tidak dikunci, bermaksud mencari kontak rumahnya atau kontak teman Aomine yang ia kenal.

Tetapi sungguh, Kagami sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk melihat itu semua.

Sebuah laman artikel _wikihow_ terpampang jelas. Sebuah artikel berjudul _Cara Mengungkapkan Rasa Suka Pada Seorang Cowok_ yang berisi sepuluh langkah yang harus dilakukan sebelum menyatakan rasa sukanya. Sepuluh langkah yang semakin Kagami baca semakin terasa familiar di otaknya. Aomine melakukan itu semua padanya. Sikap Aomine yang aneh itu, meminta bantuan untuk pelajaran bahasa inggris itu, kontak fisik yang sering dilakukan oleh Aomine itu, kencan itu... dan entah apalagi hal yang Aomine lakukan namun luput Kagami sadari.

 _Holy_ _shit._

 _Holy_ _shit._ Aomine menyukainya. Dan sialnya lagi, Kagami sama sekali tidak keberatan soal itu. Malahan, segala bantahan tentang perasaannya sendiri menguap, menyisakan sebongkah rasa yang sudah tidak bisa lagi Kagami sangkal.

Lutut Kagami melemas.

"Lalu bagaimana?" tanya Kagami entah pada siapa. Angin sama sekali tidak menjawabnya, begitu juga jam dinding di ruang tamunya. Semuanya sunyi, hanya tersisa suara detak jantung Kagami yang sama sekali tidak berkeinginan untuk memelan.

"Ah, _Fuck it."_ Kagami menyumpah sambil menendang benda imajiner yang ada di lantainya, lalu berlari ke luar apartemennya. Berlari dan berlari terus tanpa tujuan. Sempat ia ingin berhenti dan menelepon seseorang, Momoi mungkin, bertanya di mana Aomine sekarang. Kagami butuh bertemu dengannya. Kagami butuh menendang tulang rusuknya dan mengatainya bodoh. Bodoh karena mengapa memilih mengikuti langkah _wikihow_ tidak masuk akal itu dan bukannya menjadi dirinya sendiri. Dirinya sendiri yang Kagami sukai apa adanya.

 _Fuck._

Baru pertama kali itu Kagami mengakuinya dengan keras di dalam kepalanya, Kagami benar-benar suka pada pria berkulit sawo matang itu, huh?

Mungkin Kagami sudah gila, karena alih-alih menelepon Momoi lewat ponsel Aomine untuk setidaknya bertaya di mana alamat pria berkulit sawo matang itu, langkah kaki Kagami malah berderap di jalan menuju ke lapangan tempat ia biasa bermain basket berdua dengan Aomine. Ada sebuah firasat yang mengatakan jika Aomine ada di sana.

Untungnya, firasat Kagami benar.

Jadi ketika Kagami sudah berada kurang dari satu meter di hadapan Aomine, mengabaikan raut wajah terkejut Aomine, Kagami segera menendang tulang keringnya dengan keras.

"Aduh, Kagami. Sialan!" Aomine mengumpat, tetapi Kagami tidak peduli.

"Kamu idiot." ucap Kagami, tidak memberikan kesempatan Aomine untuk berkata apa-apa. Aomine membuka mulutnya dan kemudian menutupnya lagi, sepertinya juga tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Bisa nggak sih kamu bilang sesuatu yang aku belum tahu?" setelah lima detik penuh sunyi, Aomine bertanya dengan lirih. Kagami menggeleng. Apa yang kini sebenarnya terjadi, Kagami sama sekali sudah kehilangan kemampuannya untuk mencerna. Kagami tidak membiarkan otaknya untuk berpikir jernih, karena jika ia mencobanya, maka seluruh keberanian yang diciptakan oleh adrenalinnya akan menguar tak bersisa. Sementara Kagami butuh bicara dengan Aomine. Pembicaraan yang membutuhkan keberanian.

Aomine berdiri di depannya dengan raut wajah yang penuh kebingungan, bercampur dengan antisipasi dan sedikit rasa takut.

"Jadi," ujar Kagami.

"Jadi." Aomine membeo. Baru setelah Kagami mengangkat ponsel Aomine dan melemparnya pada pria di depannya, yang tentu saja berhasil ia tangkap, mata Aomine menjadi lebih lebar dari yang sebelumnya.

"Kamu... baca artikel _wikihow_ nya?" tanya Aomine, ekspresinya menyiratkan bahwa ia ingin bumi untuk menelannya bulat-bulat.

"Menurutmu?" Selangkah mendekat.

Pertanyaan Kagami hanya dijawab Aomine dengan hembusan napas lelah.

"Aku bodoh kan?" tanya Aomine akhirnya.

"Dari dulu." Jawab Kagami, selangkah lagi mendekat.

Lalu mereka terdiam, sampai akhirnya Kagami membuka mulutnya lagi.

"Tapi kamu tahu siapa yang lebih bodoh?" tanyanya, pertanyaan yang membuat pompa jantungnya makin berpacu cepat. Kakinya membawanya selangkah lagi lebih dekat dengan Aomine.

"Uh... penulis artikel _wikihow-_ nya?" tanya Aomine balik, membuat Kagami terkekeh. Kakinya melangkah lebih dekat ke arah Aomine, menyisakan jarak puluhan sentimeter saja di antara mereka. Kagami melihat Aomine refleks ingin melangkah mundur, namun mengurungkannya.

"Bukan, _Aho._ Tapi aku."

"Huh."

Sesaat setelah itu, angin berhenti berembus, bersamaan dengan Kagami yang mengecup bibir Aomine lembut.

.

* * *

.

Tidak perlu kalian bertanya apa yang kemudian terjadi setelah itu kepada Aomine. Karena Aomine sudah lupa. Otaknya konslet akibat kecupan Kagami dan dirinya merasa itu semua seperti mimpi. Begitu Aomine bisa memakai otaknya kembali, yang dia sadari pertama kali adalah Kagami yang tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Masih ingat apa bahasa inggrisnya _apa kamu suka aku_?" tanya Kagami.

" _Do you like me?_ " jawab Aomine.

Kagami mengangguk.

" _I like you_. Aho."

" _I-I like you too_." jawab Aomine terbata.

" _I know_."

Dan Aomine belajar satu hal di sore itu. Bahwa ternyata, Kagami menyukainya apa adanya. Bahwa ternyata, dirinya tidak perlu bergantung pada sebuah artikel bodoh untuk mendapatkan hati Kagami. Karena ternyata, sejak awal hati Kagami telah menjadi miliknya.

.

.

FIN

.


End file.
